A Vow in Blood
by WordsOfTheOutcast
Summary: Ludwig has been absent for months, Leaving Feliciano saddened yet curious. What will happen when he goes to the German's home? With his disappearance, how will others react to happenings that seem to be connected to Ludwig's? Rated M for ideological sensitive material, mentions of blood, and yaoi in later chapters. WARNING! My first fanfiction made late 2011 early 2012
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone. I welcome you to my first fanfiction that I have ever written to the first fandom I have ever been so psyched about to the point where I've written one. XD I apologize for any repetition of words, for I am a self-taught writer. Reviews are very well appreciated. If you wish, I will continue the series after its supposed end I have made for it before.**

**I hold no rights to these characters. They all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.  
**

* * *

In the middle of an early October morning, Feliciano woke up in his home country of Italy. It was a typical for him, but a small part was a little different to him. He had this friend in Germany named Ludwig, and they were rather close compared to most people. Their siblings (to be honest, only the Italian's older brother) did not really accept their friendship, however. Despite that, the two remained friends for a long time.

However, the German had recently gone missing and hadn't said a word to him. Well, to be more correct, Ludwig had been missing for months. Feliciano's brother, Lovino, wasn't really worried about him. To be more accurate, he hated him with a burning passion that could likely burn anything worse than England's cooking. It was rather odd, due to the older Italian hating the male even when he hadn't met him. The younger brother, however, saw he was a very kind and strong male. however, it could be possible that his relationship with him could somehow go farther than anticipated.

"Ve," Feliciano said as he looked out the sunny window adjacent from him, a worried, yet tired look on his face, even though his eyes were closed most to all of the time. "I wonder if Ludwig is really okay," he said to himself. Surprisingly, his hopes for seeing the German again hadn't faded through the immense absence of his best friend. Little did the childish, happy-go-lucky Italian know what had happened to Ludwig.

In a hidden room of a known home in a close country, A male figure was hidden in a room consumed by darkness, with not a single trace of light to be seen except for some candles on two small tables across from each other. The man was stuck in thought, and it showed in his bright blue eyes that still weren't visible in the black nothingness.

Ludwig had endured something terrible that had caused him to stay in this place for some time now. He had even isolated himself from his brother, Gilbert, after it happened. As thoughts ran though his head, scaring and confusing him, he slowly brought one of his hands to the side of his neck. He could not believe he had let it happen. his skin was pale, and his canines were larger than a normal humans. What had occurred changed his life forever, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The question was, though, was how Feliciano could react if he found out. The Italian was his only friend, and couldn't risk losing him. However, it seemed like he was actually-

"Nein," he said to himself in a thick accent from his country. " That can't be possible." Unfortunately, he couldn't deny it. However, how could he tell him, especially in his state? Would he lose him?

Feliciano was downstairs in his kitchen, eating a fresh plate of pasta. Pasta was his favorite food, and he didn't care about what the time was. It was sort of the same with his brother, but the food was different; Tomatoes.

Feliciano wasn't eating much of his food, which showed he was already stuck in thought. He was extremely concerned for Ludwig, and wanted to try and find him.

"Maybe Gilbert knows where he is," he said to himself. Even though his eyes were closed, a look of concern was still on his face. The German's absence greatly worried him and wondered just where he was, and if he was even alive.

His brother walked by, grabbing himself a plate of food before walking near where Feliciano sat. As he walked, he saw the emotion on his face, and could easily tell what he was thinking.

"Fratello, you need to forget about that potato bastard." Lovino said, immediately showing his foul language and his dislike for the German. " The damned guy would be long gone by now unless he somehow is in the fucking hospital, battling against a coma."

"Ludwig can't be dead!" Feliciano suddenly said as he suddenly stood, and turned his head to blindly gaze at his brother. Already, tears were beginning to form in his closed eyelids as sadness overwhelmed the concern on his face.  
Lovino sighed. "You still think he's really alive?"

Feliciano nodded.

Another sigh escaped from the older Italian's mouth as the giant dsrk brown curl at his right side of his bangs twitched in annoyance as his hazel eyes showed the same expression.

"Just why the hell do you want him alive so badly?" he asked.  
Feliciano's reply was definitely something you would hear him say, but the tone in his voice made it seem like it was much more than anticipated.  
"Because he's my friend, and I don't want to lose him."

Lovino's eyes suddenly widened when he heard his brother say those words. Obviously, even though Feliciano never intended it, he had taken it the wrong way. " Are you fucking serious!?" he yelled. This, however, confused him.

"Ve," Feliciano began. "What do you mean?"

Lovino mentally face palmed himself when he heard this. Obviously he hadn't meant it that way. Feli was too innocent to mean it like that. "Never mind," he said. "Anyway, I seriously doubt that potato bastard is alive. If he was, his jackass of a brother would have-"

Suddenly, the sound of the house phone sounded loudly nearby. This caused Feliciano to suddenly jump out of his chair. Suddenly, hope began to come to his face. Could it be him?

Quickly, the younger Italian quickly ran to the nearby house phone, and quickly stared at the number for a quick second; It was the German's number. This brought a wide smile to come to his face. So he really is okay., he thought. Grazie, Dio.

Immediately, Feliciano answered the phone and began to suddenly ask questions to who he thought was Ludwig.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay, Ludwig." was how it all began. "Ludwig, where are you? Why haven't you talked to me? Did something happen?"

"Calm down, Feli, it's Gilbert," said on the other line. So it was the German's brother? This brought a frown to his face.

"Listen, Feli," the Prussian began, " something is seriously off with mein bruder, and it is getting way too unawesome for me to handle. The guy has been cooped up in one of the rooms upstairs and I never see him come out, at least during the day. It's really unawesome, and unlike him. To add to that, it's flat out weird as hell."

There was a pause.

"Anyway, I was calling to ask if you could come over to talk to the guy. You are usually able to talk to the guy, so-"

"Si," Feliciano suddenly said as the smile returned to his face. "I'll get there as soon as I can." And with that, he gave his friend a quick goodbye before hanging up. Then, realizing he hadn't bothered to put any pieces of clothing over his boxers before he had woken up, he headed for his room to change. He heard his brother yell after him, demanding to know why he was in a hurry as Feliciano changed into a casual outfit when he reached his room. After this, he quickly put on his shoes, still hearing his brother continue to yell, and headed for the front door.

"Ciao, fratello," Feliciano yelled as he grabbed the doorknob. "I'll be back soon!" As he said those words, he quickly turned the knob, opened the door, and ran out, closing the door behind him.

"H-hey!" Lovino yelled, but it was too late. His brother had already left to go talk to Ludwig; Something he wanted to do for a long time.


	2. Chapter 01

Feliciano was running at a fast pace to Ludwig's home, a wide smile on his face. He was glad that he heard that the German was okay. Consistently thanking God in his mind for keeping him alive, he ran past the home of a Swiss and his adopted sister from Liechtenstein. The Swiss, Vash, disliked it when the Italian ran through his yard. He had easily hard someone running close to his yard, and in a flash knew it was him. grabbing his riffle, which was somehow near his door, he suddenly opened the door as Feliciano ran by and yelled "Hey!" This suddenly shocked the Italian, and he screamed as he managed to increase his speed, and run away. The Swiss let out a sigh before he heard his sister behind him.

"Big brother," the Liechtensteinerin, Lili, began. "who was that?"

"It was the Italian again," the Swiss said as he closed the door, and placed his riffle back where he found it.

"Oh," Lili said before suddenly giving Vash a smile. "Alright. Why don't be get back to our training?"

Vash looked at his sister, and gave a quick nod before beginning to walk away from the door.

Eventually, the Italian had been able to get to his destination. Frankly, it had take him quite a while, so it was in the middle of the afternoon by the time he was there. That didn't bother Feliciano, though. He was still as happy as when he walked out the door of his home to come here. He was going to see his friend again. With the wide smile still planted on his face, as if it would never go away, he quickly ran to the front door. Suddenly, he pressed a small button near the door, and the sound of the doorbell suddenly went off.

Ludwig, even though he was in the dark room, still heard the sound of the doorbell. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when it showed in front of his eyes. He was far too used to the silence that ran through the room, and the entire house for a while, and hadn't expected anyone to come over.

Suddenly, his eyes widened even more when he heard the voice of a very familiar person. It was the one he couldn't get his mind off of for quite some time, due to worry; Feliciano Vargas.

What was he going to do? He knew that the Italian had come to see him. He couldn't let him know. He had to hide it somehow. But how? That was a question that was a much greater problem than what anyone would think. His situation was unlike any other, and what he was hiding could not be told to anyone, not even his family. It was sad, but the German thought it would be best. However, there was something inside him that just wanted to tell the Italian why he hadn't been able to see him.

"Nein, Ludwig," he said to himself. "You know far too well that he can't keep anything quiet." Despite that, the German still wanted to tell Feliciano what had happened to him. However, he was deeply scared on how he would react.

Another familiar voice sounded from the floor below that didn't make him react as much; Gilbert.

"Hey, Feli," the Prussian greeted the Italian with an occasional wide grin. The Italian gave a happy "Ciao," as he slowly walked into the familiar home. He usually came here a lot before, and he and the German had many great times together.

"So, you came here to talk to mein bruder?" the Prussian asked, somewhat forgetting their conversation via phone already. Quickly, he brought one of his hands up and rubbed the back of his head for a moment as he waited for a reply.

"Si," Feliciano replied in a very happy tone. "I'm honestly really glad that Ludwig is okay." The German heard this from upstairs, and couldn't help but smile. The Italian was always so nice and innocent. However, this was a major disadvantage and weakness when in battle. Not to mention he always surrendered right before a battle even began. Despite that, he still felt weird around him, and his face used to blush whenever something certain occurred.

"Okay," Gilbert suddenly began as he crossed his arms and looked at Feliciano. "You need to try and figure out why he's cooped in there, okay?" he suddenly said. Ludwig heard this clear as day, and his body became stiff. Did his brother really just let the Italian come here because he wanted him to figure out what was wrong with him?

"Si," Feliciano said before the smile on his face began to lightly decrease. "But," he began before looking at the stairs that led to the German's room. "what if Ludwig won't tell me?"

"He has to," Gilbert said before his little pet bird, Gilbird, chirped and landed on his shoulder. "Oh, hey there, little buddy," he said to the bird, quickly becoming side-tracked. Quickly, he brought his attention back to the Italian.

"Anyway," the Prussian continued, "you're his only friend, and he trusts you a lot. So, why wouldn't he tell you?"

Sadly, Gilbert was slightly incorrect on what he said. Even though the Italian was his only friend, he couldn't really trust the male. He was too weak, and would quickly let out any secret information to the enemy if his life depended on it. However, that also was the same if the life of a friend depended on it. That was one of the main traits of Feliciano that caught Ludwig's interest. Then, there was a rather long pause downstairs. Just what was going on?

"Alright," Feliciano said, breaking the silence. "I'll talk to Ludwig." And with that, the smile on his face returned to it normal wide length before he walked over to the stairs. Ludwig heard the footsteps coming closer, and let out a sigh. He hoped to Gott that he wouldn't accidentally give away what was wrong with him.

As the Italian walked closer to his door, the German could smell his scent. It was intoxicating, yet wonderful at the same time. Suddenly, thoughts began to run through his head that he did not wish to come. Nein, he thought. I need to control myself.

Without a warning, there was a knocking sound at Ludwig's door. "Ve, Ludwig," the Italian began to talk from the other side of the door that separated the two. "It's me, Feliciano. I haven't seen you in a long time, and I've been really worried." The tone in his voice obviously showed Ludwig that he was worried about him.

"Come in, Feliciano," Ludwig suddenly said before the door opened, revealing a auburn haired, caramel, close to hazel eyed Italian with a giant curl at the left side of his head. He had an adorable smile that would've made the German have to suppress a blush, but didn't have to this time.

Suddenly, Feliciano ran over to Ludwig, and suddenly brought his arms around him. "I'm really glad you're alright!" he yelled happily. This hug had nearly brought the German and the Italian both to the ground, but Ludwig managed to stay on his feet. Looking down at the short Italian with his light blue eyes, he gave a serious look. This was the usual look he would give anyone. "W-would you let go of me, please?" he asked in a rather serious and commanding tone. This was the usual Ludwig for you.

"Oh, si," Feliciano said before letting go of the German, and looking up at him. The man had a very muscular figure, and his blonde hair was in a slicked back style and enhanced the serious aura he had.

"Ve, Ludwig, why haven't you come to visit me?" Feliciano asked, immediately getting to the point. Although, the tone in his voice made it seem like he already wanted to ask this question long before his brother got into the mix, which was exactly it. "You haven't visited me in a long time, and I was getting really worried."

There was a pause between the two. The Italian's smell was starting to go straight to Ludwig's head. No, it wasn't cologne, if that's what you're thinking. Nevertheless, he struggled to try and keep a serious look and posture as he also tried to think of a logical excuse for his absence. However, part of his mind was being filled with dark thoughts that involved Feliciano, and the German didn't want to do any of the thoughts coming to mind. Struggling to stop those minds from running, he continued to try and think of an excuse.

The long pause, however, was starting to worry the Italian. "Ve, is something wrong?" Feliciano asked. The light from outside the room that came from the open door showed that the German was rather pale. Suddenly, Feliciano managed to stand on the tips of his toes, and put the back of his hand on Ludwig's forehead.

"Ludwig," he began, "you're really cold, and pale." Quickly, he looked into the man's eyes with a look of confusion and worry. "What's wrong?" he asked as he brought his hand down to his side and now stood regularly.

"N-nothing's wrong, Feliciano," Ludwig lied. He honestly hated to lie to the Italian, but he just couldn't let him know-

"Oi, West, Feli, I'm going to get some beer real quick, okay?" Gilbert's voice suddenly sounded from below before the sound of a door opening followed. Ludwig let out a sudden sigh as he shook his head before the two heard the sound of a door closing.

"A-anyway," the Germany lightly stuttered, "I've been really busy with documents that I've had to file," he finally said. "You know my boss. He always tends to give me a lot of work." This was perfect. Feliciano and the others all knew too well that his boss gave him quite a bit of work to do, and not much time for himself lately.

However, there was one thing he forgot.

"Ve, then why are all of the lights off in here?" Feliciano asked.

Verdammt! Ludwig thought. Now what am I-Wait a minute.

"I just recently decided to take a little break," Ludwig lied yet again as the scent of the Italian seemed to increase. He was beginning to struggle even more against the dark thoughts going through his head, but he was starting to lose.

Nein, he thought. I can't!

"Oh," said Feliciano before there was a short pause. Suddenly, he let out a little chuckle and said "I see," with a smile. "Why didn't you tell me or Gilbert, then?"

"I didn't want you guys to worry," said Ludwig. This statement was actually true. He didn't want anyone to worry about him. However, slowly, thoughts like that were beginning to become unnecessary. Now, something else was necessary for the German, and it was standing right in front of him.

Suddenly, Ludwig submitted to the dark thoughts in his head. He couldn't control himself any longer.

Without a warning, the muscular man suddenly grabbed the scrawny one, and pinned him to the nearest wall as some things about his appearance began to change. His beautiful, bright blue eyes turned a terrifying crimson, and his canines increased in length, becoming fangs. This frightened Feliciano greatly. Quickly, he struggled to try and get out of the German's grip, but failed. The man was far too powerful for him.

Looking up to see the German's eyes, he suddenly yelped. This was terrible. What was he going to do? Was this all a dream? He hoped it was. Unfortunately, for the Italian, it wasn't.

With Feliciano's body now shaking in his grasp, Ludwig slowly leaned in closer to the Italian. He slowly turned his head just a little to stare at his neck. It was skinny, and he wanted what was hiding under the flesh; Blood.

As the German got closer and closer to the Italian's neck, his mouth opened slowly, revealing the large fangs. Eventually, the tips of his fangs hit the skin of Feliciano's neck, lightly cutting it before they were ready to break the skin entirely. That is, until, the Italian pleaded something that caught him completely off guard.

"Ludwig, please stop!"


	3. Chapter 02

"Ludwig, please stop!"

Before he had the chance to bring his fangs to the Italian's neck again, Ludwig suddenly stopped, leaving the space between his mouth and Feliciano's neck to just a centimeter. The brunette was extremely he had stopped him at the right time. However, it didn't stop him completely. The German still needed blood.

"L-Ludwig," Feliciano stuttered, obviously frightened, "let me go, please." However, he did not comply. He kept his grip on the Italian, his red eyes fixed on his neck. The cuts from his fangs were lightly spewing out the red liquid, increasing the scent. Without a warning, his tongue appeared, and slowly began to lick the blood that appeared on Feliciano's neck. The feeling caused the Italian to suddenly shudder as he watched him from the corner of his eye in shock.

After the blood was gone, Ludwig slowly brought his head to look at Feliciano. Seeing the terrified look in his eyes immediately brought the German back to his scenes. Eyes now widened in shock in what he had done, his eyes returned to their original icy blue color.

"Fe-Feliciano," he said as the fangs seemed to decrease in length. The Italian looked up at him with wide eyes. The look in them made the German feel terrible. Why had he done it? Why didn't he fight harder against his new instincts and thoughts? This was a living Hell for him, and he didn't know how to fix it. Maybe it couldn't be fixed.

"Feliciano, please forgive me," Ludwig suddenly said as he looked into the terrified caramel, close to hazel eyes. His own eyes showed the Italian that he regretted what he did, and he wished he could forgive him.

"W-why did you-?" Feliciano tried to ask something, but was speechless. He didn't know why this happened, or when this all started. All he knew was that something was really wrong with his friend. However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to be his friend anymore. He was actually going to try and help him in any way he could.

There was a long pause between the two as the German slowly decreased his grip on the Italian. Eventually, he completely let go of him, and brought his arms to his sides as he still looked into the Italian's eyes.

Suddenly, the Italian asked "Ve, Why didn't you tell me you were a vampiro, Ludwig?" in his thick accent as he suddenly gained his usually happy look on his face, with a twist of worry within. This brought shock to the German's face.

"Y-you're not afraid of me?" he asked, surprised.

"Why would I be afraid of my best friend?" Feliciano suddenly asked as he gave Ludwig a sweet, reassuring smile. This brought a look of relief to his face.

"Because...what I just did..." He let out a sigh. "I could have killed you."

"You wouldn't kill me," Feliciano said with a smile that showed he had high trust for the German. "I know you wouldn't, even if you lost control of yourself."

Ludwig was rather surprised with this response. Sure, he knew that the Italian trusted him, but this showd that he trusted him far too much than anticipated. However, it brought a smile to his face that he still trusted him, even after what happened.

Suddenly, he heard something from the Italian that brought surprise to his eyes. "Ve, Ludwig, if you needed blood, why didn't you just ask me if you could have some?"

"W-Was!?" Ludwig yelled in surprise and shock. Was Feliciano actually offering to let him drink his blood!? The same thoughts as before were running through his head.

Nein, he quickly thought in protest. I won't do it! I don't want to hurt him!

"Ve," Feliciano began, seeing the look in Ludwig's icy blue eyes that he could see through the light that came from the open door. "Is something wrong...?"

"Ja, there is something wrong, Feliciano!" Ludwig suddenly yelled. "You're offering to let me drink your blood, even though I could kill you, and-"

"I already told you, I know you wouldn't kill me," Feliciano said with a smile and a look on his face that showed he knew what he was saying. The German and him were close, and he knew he wouldn't try to kill him, even if he did lose himself.

After a short pause, Ludwig let out a sigh. "You're right," he said before looking through the open doorway, hoping to not hear sounds signifying that Gilbert was back. He hadn't returned, so that was a plus.

"Ludwig, go on ahead," Feliciano suddenly said, which shocked the German yet again. "I can tell you need it."

Ludwig began to struggle on what answer he should choose. It was true he needed blood, but he still didn't want to hurt the Italian. Eventually, he let out a small sigh, and said "Fine," before lightly grabbing the Italian once more.

"Don't move. It will only make things worse, okay?"

Feliciano nodded.

Then, Ludwig leaned closer to the Italian's neck once more, and finally allowed his hands to completely destroy the flesh as he began to drink Feliciano's blood as he suddenly brought his arms around him. Suddenly, he heard a wince come from the brunette, but he continued on.

For Feliciano, at first it was painful, due to his fangs suddenly ramming themselves into and through his skin. Then, he slowly began to felt weaker as the blood was being drained from him. However, he still trusted Ludwig. He knew he wouldn't drink too much.

Eventually, Ludwig did pull away, only taking a rather small amount of blood. With a few drops falling from the sides of his mouth, he used one of his hands to wipe away before using the same hand to wipe the blood from the Italian's new wounds.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ludwig asked Feliciano.

"Si," Feliciano replied in his usual tone that was mixed with a rather tired one. Apparently even a small amount of blood loss could effect the Italian. Ludwig sighed. "Will you be okay, Ludwig?"

"Ja," Ludwig replied. Seeing the Italian already struggling to stay on his feet, he increased his hold on Feliciano. "You should get some rest," he said.

"But Fratello will be angry if-"

"You're more important right now," Ludwig suddenly said. "You need rest. You shouldn't take such a long walk back to your home just to rest." He had a bit of a point. Due to the Italian being such a weakling, it was easy for him to become tired, famished, or anything else inbetween. He shouldn't be going such a long way to go sleep. To be honest, Ludwig's home would be the best for the moment. He was already there, and the German couldn't help but worry for Feliciano. Even a small walk at this point could cause him to lose his balance, or maybe even pass out.

"Ve," Feliciano began, "you have a point." Suddenly, he looked up at the German, and suddenly said "Then I'll sleep with you."

Again, this caused shock to come to Ludwig's face. If he was still human, his face would have been completely red. "W-was!?" he yelled. "Nein, you have to sleep on the couch. I don't want to take the risk of-"

"I'll be fine, Ludwig," Feliciano said with a wide smile on his face.

Ludwig couldn't help but fall for the innocent smile yet again, and said "Fine, fine," before he suddenly felt Feliciano's arms wrap around his neck. "Grazie!" he yelled happily before the two finally heard a door open downstairs, and the dogs suddenly barking.

"West, Feli, I'm back!" he yelled before he began to talk in German to the dogs to try and make them settle down and stop barking.

Slowly, Ludwig looked at Feliciano again. "Are you sure you're okay, Feli-?"

"I'm fine," the Italian said, not letting go of the German. "Trust me."

Ludwig sighed. "Anyway," he began, "You should get some rest now." And with that, he slowly let to of Feliciano as the Italian finally let go of him. When Feliciano let go of Ludwig, however, he suddenly lost his balance on the tip of his toes, and suddenly began to fall. Before he hit the ground, the German suddenly grabbed the Italian by the hand, and pulled him up to his feet, and accidentally, to his chest.

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig for a moment, his body touching his, and suddenly gave a smile. "Grazie, Ludwig," he said before Ludwig slowly let go of the Italian, and he managed to walk over to the bed in the room. Suddenly, he began to strip into nothing but his boxers.

Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise. Even though the male always slept in his boxers, he didn't want to see him stripping! Quickly, he turned on his heel, and looked away.

Feliciano saw this and suddenly gained a confused look. "Ve," he began, "Why are you looking away?"

"J-Just get into bed," was all Ludwig said. Feliciano did just that when the last of his clothes, except for his boxers, were taken off. With the blanket now over his body, Ludwig sighed before walking over to the door, and closing it. He didn't want Gilbert to see them lik this. Plus, it would be worse if the Prussian was already drunk. Taking all of his clothes but his boxers himself, he slowly climbed into bed with the Italian by his side. It felt odd, but he was also used to the feeling. He had dealt with the Italian sleeping next to him many times before (although most of those times Feli somehow sneaked into his room!). Somehow, there was a much warmer feeling going around between them. It wasn't because of the Italian's body heat, it was something else. He couldn't put his finger on it, though.

Almost immediately, he suddenly heard the Italian already asleep, letting out tiny "Ve"s in substitute for a snore. the German found this rather calming, and it helped him eventually fall asleep through the early evening.


	4. Chapter 03

**I recently got a review asking me that when Feli was bit, that it made him a vampire? I actually believe that the vampiric system contains a sort of venom from the blood of their turner, or for a pureblood's case from their bloodline. Only in some circumstances, like in fights or urges to bear 'Children'_ (I put this in parentheses since I believe the equal of vampiric children is not sexually birthed offspring, but the humans they turn.)_, would this venom be released. When it is to an ally, however, the body unconsciously stops the venom from releasing. You could say I find the structure to be similar to that of a snake's defense mechanism with its said venom. But I also believe that, the more humans are turned by another vampire, their venom weakens in the powers of turning. A pureblood_ (not Ludwig, in this case)_ having the greatest power within their venom, can turn a human with no problem. However, likely by the 9th generation of turned vampires or so, the venom's power of turning has weakened to the point where a side-affect will occur where any bite lasting more than a certain amount of seconds results in sudden death.**

**I hope that helped everyone with the confusion. ^.^;;**

* * *

Despite the sun being high in the sky, Feliciano and Ludwig were both unaware of the time. Feliciano, especially, was oblivious with how late it actually was. Apparently the amount of blood he lost really did effect how much energy he had left. However, that wasn't much of a worry for the Italian. His main priority was his friend; the German next to him. What had made him into this and when exactly? What hadn't he told him about it in the first place?

However, these thoughts weren't running through the Italian male's mind. He was more occupied with a dream he was having as he soundly slept in the darkness of the room. The dream he was having had him so side-tracked and he seemed to be unable to wake up.

Suddenly, there was a hard knocking at the bedroom door that immediately woke Ludwig and Feliciano. The two hadn't expected anything to wake them up, especially the German. Due to his new 'schedule', he went to bed and woke up at a very weird time than usual people. It was rather confusing to state, but he was still rather used to it.

"West," A familiar voice sounded from the other side of the door as the sound of the doorknob turning was heard with it. This caused Ludwig's eyes to widen a bit. Before he could say anything, the door suddenly opened, revealing his brother. His brother had albino skin, natural dark red eyes, and silver hair, surprisingly. It was rather weird to see him and know he was Ludwig's older sibling. They seemed to be polar opposites.

When he saw his brother with the Italian, Gilbert's eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly, he let out a laugh. "West, I didn't know you were that way," he said, obviously taking it the incorrect way.

Suddenly, Ludwig's eyes widened again as he yelled "B-bruder, it's not like that, Dummkopf!" Feliciano didn't really know what to say, since he actually was oblivious to what the Prussian had meant. Plus, he didn't really know the German words Ludwig had said meant, besides "Bruder." He heard him say the other word many times, but could never catch the meaning.

"Yeah, sure," Gilbert said with a wide smirk. He had recently had more beers, so he was a little drunk still, even though it already being close to the afternoon, if not past that.

Before any other conflict could happen between the brothers, the sound of the home phone ringing ran through the entire home. This startled all three of them men in the room before Gilbert suddenly said "I'll leave you two alone," with the smirk still planted on his face before he began to walk away.

"Dummkopf, it is not like that!" Ludwig yelled before the Prussian closed the door. The German let out a rather irritated and angered sigh before turning his head to the Italian, who had a confused look on his face.

"Ve," Feliciano began, "why did Gilbert say that he 'didn't know you were that way'?" Obviously, his mind was far too innocent than the average man, and did not get what the Prussian had meant.

"N-nothing," Ludwig lied without a second thought as he shook his head.

When Gilbert made his way to the phone, he saw that the number was from Feliciano's home. So, it must have been Lovino. With the smirk still on his face, the Prussian picked up the phone, and answered the call.

"Hallo? Gilbert hier"

"Bastardo! Where the hell is fratello, dammit!?" Lovino yelled from the other line with concern slightly visible in his rather pissed off tone.

"Hey, hey, calm down," he said in a surprise, not too fond of being yelled at. "I'm Gilbert, not Lud-"

"I don't care! I want to know where Feliciano is!"

"Oh, he's with mein bruder. Did you think he would be somewhere else?"

A growl was heard from the other line, intensifying with each millosecond. A light pause was heard before the rough, tenor Italian voice belted "Tell that potato bastard to stay the hell away from fratello or else!" And with that, he hung up, and the long, low song ran into Gilbert's ear from the phone.

Gilbert suddenly let out a sigh as he put the phone onto the nearest table. "Gott, is Feli's bruder unawesome," he said to himself in a rather stuck-up tone. "Well, no one can be as awesome as me." And with that, he gave a small laugh.

Ludwig had faintly heard the short conversation with his brother and Lovino, and sighed. To be honest, he did not like Feliciano's brother. For some reason, from the day he was first introduced to him, Lovino hated his guts. He was a major jerk to everyone, even his brother. It was rather annoying, and the German wondered how Feliciano could be able to deal with him.

"Ve," Feliciano suddenly began to speak as he looked at the man now sitting next to him. "is something wrong?" He could tell that the German had something on his mind.

"Huh? Oh, nein, Feliciano," Ludwig said as he slowly looked next to him to see the clock. His eyes widened in surprise to see the time. "Feliciano," he began, "you really need to get dressed and get going. It's really late, and you should be heading home." He wasn't trying to force the Italian away, he just didn't want to deal with having to hear Lovino yell at him with his worse-than-a-sailor mouth about his brother.

"Oh," Feliciano said before a smile came to his face. "Alright." Without even looking at the time, he quickly got out of bed, revealing his almost bare body. Quickly, he began to grab his clothes that he had left near the bed, and put them back on while leaving the German in bed. After he finally put the remainder of his clothes on, he looked at the German.

"Grazie," he suddenly said.

"For what?" Ludwig asked, a little confused himself.

"For letting me come over and help you." As he said this, the smile on the Italian's face increased. Suddenly, he gave him a quick hug, which caused the German's eyes to widen slightly. If he was still human, his face would have turned red already. And with that, the Italian let go of him and gave a wave.

"Ciao, Ludwig" he said with the smile still on his face. "If something is wrong, you let me know, alright?" Ludwig gave a simple nod before the Italian walked over to the door. Slowly, he opened the door, bringing in light to the room. This caused Ludwig to let out a small wince as he brought his hand up to shield his eyes. Soon, the Italian walked out of the room, and closed the door, bringing darkness back into the German's bedroom. Afterward, Feliciano began to walk to the door.

Gilbert saw Feliciano and gave a smirk. "You're heading home, Feli?" he asked.

Feliciano heard Gilbert and turned his head to look at him with the smile still on his face. "Si," he said. Giving a small wave to him, he suddenly walked to the front door, and turned the doorknob. Then, he opened the door, and walked out of the home, and closed the door behind him as he began to head back to his home.


	5. Chapter 04

**Well, this is a relatively short one. XP I feel terrible. Yes, I know there are chapters in books that can only be a chapter long, but I still feel terrible for this length of chapter. The coming chapters will make up for it, I promise you all that. I hope you are enjoying the series for what it is at this point, and hope you'll enjoy the rest.  
**

* * *

When Feliciano had gotten home, he honestly didn't really expect the reaction he had gotten from his brother. Sure, he could still he as worried over him as he likely was, but just why did he always have to curse so much?

"Where the fuck have you been, dammit!? You were gone way to god damn long!"

"Fratello, we shouldn't say the Lord's name in vain. We're catholic, remember?"

"I don't give a damn right now," Lovino suddenly said as he ran through the kitchen to where the younger Italian was. "I'm more concerned about you!"

"There isn't a need to be so worried about me, fratello," Feliciano lied.

"Just what the fuck were you doing last night?" Lovino asked in a rather harsh and demanding tone. "Did that potato bastard touch you in any-"

"I'm fine, fratello," Feliciano suddenly said before Lovino could finish his sentence. His brother's caramel-hazel eyes were filled with anger, yet his brotherly worry was faintly showing within as well. His dark brown curl at the right side of his bangs twitched every now and again, showing that he really wasn't in the best mood. "Ludwig didn't do anything bad to me," he suddenly lied, but gave a smile that reassured the older Italian. That is, until he saw the wounds on his neck. When he saw these, his eyes widened in shock.

"'Ludwig did nothing' my ass!" he yelled before suddenly pointing at the side of Feliciano's neck. "What the hell happened to you?"

Feliciano gave a look of shock for a few seconds, but then gave a look of confusion that anyone could easily fall for. He honestly hated to keep a secret, especially from his brother, but he had promised Ludwig that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Ve," he began, "what are you talking about?'

"Feliciano, quit playing dumb with me!" Lovino demanded as he gave his younger brother a serious look. Just then, the sound of the door opening sounded from behind them.

"Ciao, Feliciano, Lovino," said a familiar voice. It was Sebastian, their younger brother from Seborga. His hair was a light brown, closer to an orange color than Feliciano's, and had hazel eyes. He had a curl as well, and it was at the left side of his head. It was rather...well, it was hard to explain. You could say it was slightly less 'curly' than his brothers' curls.

"Oh, Ciao, fratello minore," Lovino said before turning his attention back to Feliciano. He would've said something to him if he hadn't seen the lipstick on his other brother's face.

"You seriously went of to flirt with the whores again?"

"Hey, be nice," Sebastian said. "They're actually quite nice once you get to know them."

"All they want is to use you as their sex toy, stupido!"

Sebastian sulked for a moment. "Anyway," he said. "What is going on with you two?"

"Feliciano went over to the potato bastard's place again, and he keeps saying nothing happened when he has injuries on his god damn neck!"

"Fratello," Feliciano suddenly said, "please don't say the Lord's name in vain."

Lovino just rolled his eyes, not listening to him.

The Seborghini rose a brow. "And what kind of injury is it?"

"Look at it for yourself, lazy!"

Letting out a sigh, Sebastian slowly walked over to Feliciano, and studied his neck for a second. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Che cosa al mundo!" Suddenly, he looked at Feliciano straight in the eye, with worry growing in his hazel eyes. "What happened at Ludwig's, fratello?"

"Ve, I don't remember," Feliciano lied, but the look on his face made it look like he was telling the truth.

Lovino let out a loud breath before saying "I'm going to have a word with that potato bastard," and walking over to find the phone again.

"No!" Feliciano suddenly yelled, and this shocked both of his brothers.

Lovino turned his head to face Feliciano, a shocked look on his face. "Cosa!?' he said in surprise.

"L-Ludwig is," he began, trying to think of a good excuse so that he wouldn't call Ludwig. "Ludwig was really tired when I left. I don't think you want to hear him on the phone when he hasn't gotten enough sleep."

Lovino sighed. "Alright, fine," he said. Suddenly, he smelled something burning from the kitchen. "Shit!" he yelled before running off to try and fix what was burning; lunch.

Sebastian looked at Feliciano for a moment, a concerned look on his face as confusion enveloped his hazel eyes. He honestly wanted to figure out if he was hiding something, but also knew it was his business.

But still, he thought, those marks...He knew a few things about fairytales and things of that sort. If he recalled correctly, those marks would usually be given by a-No. there was no way. It was just a story to frighten little kids. It was fake. There was no way it could be real. Could it?

"Ve," Feliciano suddenly said, which destroyed Sebastian's train of thought, "is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no, no, fratello," the Seborghini said with a smile. "Nothing is wrong at all." He was able to pull a look that fooled the northern Italian.

"Oh, okay," Feliciano said with a smile before the two both heard Lovino form the kitchen yell "I could use some help here, guys!" as the scent of something burning increased. Suddenly, the two began to run to where their brother was, and try to help out with the burning food.


	6. Chapter 05

**Darned filler, why must you be so short! This is driving me nuts! Why did I write it this short! I apologize, everyone, really. I've written far better than this. This inclusion of other characters for a subplot, however, will be lead to good use later. I assure you. Heck, I was even thinking of making a new fanfiction series based on this, and bring everything to a connection point where it all fits. It'd be more horror based, having some yaoi in there every now and again. Please let me know if you'd like to see that sometime in the future. Thank you~~**

* * *

As time went by, the others were all confused as well on Ludwig's absence. They hadn't been told of anything, and the older ones, especially, were left in a tense uproar of imbalance without his presence. Ludwig was usually able to hold the world conferences intact. However, now almost nothing could be finished. Alfred, the American would constantly start fights with Arthur, the Englishman, Ivan, the Russian, was more into trying to make other people, Yao, a Chinese male, one with his country. However, his Belarusian sister, Natalia, tried to make him marry her, and it really scared him. Even despite that, Toris, the Lithuanian male, seemed to have feelings for the psychopathic female. However, the Lithuanian was scared of Ivan for many reasons that he did not wish to explain. He had to work for him for a long while after he was taken away from his Polish friend, Feliks, but he eventually broke free with Alfred's help, and worked for him sometimes as payment, even though the American thought he didn't need it.

Ravis, the Latvian male there, was very short for his age, and was greatly scared of the Russian, Ivan. Edward, the Estonian, was scared as well, but managed to not show it most of the time. He and Toris were sort of like Ravis' older brothers, even though they weren't related, but the little Latvian didn't see it like that, and wished for real siblings.

"Okay, dude," Alfred suddenly yelled as he stood up from his chair, and looked out at the other males, and females (Natalia, and a Hungarian woman named Elizaveta were the only ones he could see there. Yekaternia, Ivan's Ukranian sister, would have been there, but things haven't been the best in her home, so she had to stay there. Plus, it would be a distraction with her immense breasts. Mathias, the Dane male, would most likely have a nosebleed.) in front of him, "We seriously need to think of a plan of how we will figure out where the hell Ludwig is!"

"I agree," the Englishman said in a more calm tone than the American. "The German hasn't been at any meetings for two months now, and we can get barely anything done." Suddenly, his green eyes looked at the American next to him, who had a brown bomber jacket on, despite being inside. The Englishman's eyebrows, which were a lot larger than others 9they also seemed fuzzy) twitched slightly as he suddenly said "Mainly due to a certain annoying git over here."

"Hey!" America yelled with an insulted look on his face.

"Everyone." the voice of a male with a think Japanese accent began, "we need to stay on our subject."

"I agree," said a second voice with a rough Chinese accent; Yao.

Alfred let out a sigh. "Alright, alright," he said, still standing. "Anyway, does anyone have any ideas on how we can figure out what has happened to Ludwig?"

The Japanese male, Kiku, suddenly raised his hand.

"Yeah, Kiku?"

"Feliciano is always able to see Ludwig a lot," he began. "So, we could go and ask him if he knows what has happened to him, and or ask if he has seen him at any time recently."

Immediately, people around the room began to talk about this, agreeing and disagreeing.

"Okay, guys, calm down," Arthur said as he made everyone quiet down.

"Alright. Raise your hand if you agree with this idea. It isn't the best, but it could work."

Almost everyone but two raised their hands. The two that did not reply were an Austrian, Roderich, and the Swiss male, Vash. Their countries were neutral, so that could be a logical reason on why they did not reply.

"Okay, that settles it," Arthur said before standing up himself. "So, who is willing to go see Feliciano and talk to him."

Kiku stood up as well. "I will take on this mission," he said in a rather calm tone. "I have known Feliciano and Ludwig for a while, and so the Italian easily trusts me. Due to that, he will most likely tell me what has happened without any second thoughts."

"Okay, perfect," Alfred said with a wide smirk. "However, to be honest, the hero should-"

"No one is going to let you do anything like this, you lazy wanker!" Arthur suddnely yelled at the American.

"Arthur, please, calm down," Kiku suddenly said. This caused the Englishman to let out a loud exhale before calming down.

"Alright, alright," he said before he turned to the Japanese male. "So, is there a specific time you want to start?"

"It doesn't matter to me," he said.

"How about tomorrow morning?"

Kiku gave a nod. "Yes. That is perfect."

"Alright. When you have any information, let us know."

"Yes, sir," Kiku said.

"Alright. Everyone is dismissed." the Englishman said. And with that, Kiku gave a small bow to everyone before walking out of the door. Eventually, the others began to follow out of the door, confident in the plan.


	7. Chapter 06

As time passed, the evening turning itself into night, Feliciano began to become worried for the German he had left behind. Would he really be alright? Wait, of course he would. He was worrying too much. He knew that Ludwig was a very strong guy, and could take care of himself. He technically has done so for several years, even with his older brother in the house. However, with the situation he was in, he couldn't help but express his worry for him. He laid down on his bed in his bedroom back at his home as his caramel, caramel-hazel eyes looked up at the ceiling. A spaced out look was shown on his face. The German was a vampire, and that meant he would need blood. Would he really be alright while he was gone? Would he accidentally attack Gilbert?

No, he thought. Ludwig knew better than that. He will be able to stop himself from doing something like that...will he? the Italian recalled when the German had lost control of himself, and had almost bit him. that was before he had figured out what he now was, and suddenly offered to help him by letting him drink his blood. He still was a little confused on why and how he served the guts to let him do that. He put his life on the line, something he ever rarely did before simply sprinting away at high speeds.

Now that he thought about it, he felt more than happy to help the German. Why was it? It was at the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't figure it out. Well, some part of his mind did without him knowing, and a hint of red came to his face without him noticing as well. The reason behind it was somewhat different than the usual one for when red came to his face, but the Italian didn't know since he didn't even know he was blushing.

Suddenly, he heard his older brother from the other side of the door as he knocked harshly on the door. "Feliciano," he began, "I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

A panic rushed through Feliciano's body, left unsure what to do but let him in. "Um..a-all right," he said as he managed to keep a usual tone in his voice.

Quickly, Lovino opened the door and walked into his brother's room. Just then, the two heard Sebastian say "I'll be back soon!" to them. He seemed to be going somewhere. Odd. The eldest didn't remember being told of any plans he had. Oh, well. It was best they had their talk in a more private state, anyways. Sebastian would likely eavesdrop if he was still in the house.

Despite this, Lovino let out a disappointed growl under his breath. He gave no reply as the two heard the front door eventually close downstairs. Now they were left to talk brother-to-brother.

The older Italian suddenly sent a serious look to Feliciano's direction as he crossed his arms. He didn't seem to notice nor care for the faint flush that was on his brother's face. All that was on his mind at this point was answers. Answers alone and questions to gain those answers.

"I keep trying to call that potato bastard," he said suddenly, "and he hasn't been answering."

"Ve," Feliciano said, not really sure of what else to say at this point. Why would Lovino be calling him when he hated him so much? It was an odd mix-up. The younger Italian's known obliviousness seemed to be showing full throttle not lying at this point. But he really was confused on the factor. Why would his brother call the one he hated? It didn't add up, especially since he was at their home, and not at the German's house like his brother hated.

"Feli, just what in the hell happened?" the older Italian asked, a serious yet concerned tone in his voice.

"Nothing, fratello," Feliciano lied, seeming to be pretty good at keeping his tone at a normal tone. But his brother saw through it. His neck even helped him realize he was lying to him straight in the face, showing him a great distrust that he always despised to know of.

"So those marks on your neck are there because of nothing?" Lovino asked harshly.

Feliciano let out a sad moan. He hated lying to his family. But, it was to keep Ludwig safe.

"Answer me, dammit!"

"Fratello, I don't remember anything that could cause marks to appear on my neck," he lied, but the tone of his voice and look on his face made it look like he was telling the truth. It seemed the Italian stereotype of a genius of the arts, including theatre, were showing within him.

A rage was brewing in the older Italian. "Why are you lying to me, Feliciano?" Lovino yelled, his hands clenching to balls as he vaguely realized that he was glaring daggers to his own brother, scaring the more sensitive Italian.

Shuddering, eyes beginning to water, Feliciano said in a scared tone "I-I'm not," as the flush has quickly disappeared, the glare turning his skin a pale in fright. "P-please, believe me!"

To Feliciano's surprise, Lovino seemed to fall for the lie at this point. Although, it was more of a lines of defeat than acceptance. He still didn't believe it was true, but he had high feeling that his brother wasn't going to budge. If he was lying to him, then it was clear there was no trust between them, anyways. This fact, however, was something the dark brunette hated to know as it ached at his heart. To think that he, the one whom took care of him and Sebastian after their grandfather's untimely death, would be of no holding of trust. It was sad.

Letting out a sigh, he said "Alright, I'll stop pestering you," before turning around, and heading for the door.

Feliciano rose a brow in confusion to this. He hadn't said anything that meant he was 'pestering' him. Although the choice of words confused him, it eventually went over his head as his priorities changed. Now he had to think of a way to sneak out to see Ludwig again, like he usually did Little did he know what the others had planned, who would be coming, and what questions would be asked. However, the Italian didn't seem to give much care to it. He was far too concerned for the German in his thoughts to even think about any of that for a second.

Suddenly, he heard his older brother outside his door, seeming to be near the stairs. His new words send a sudden rush through him in fright. He wondered if he could even forgive his lies after he heard his brother remember of their religion.

"But if you're lying, brother, you do realize where you're going when you die."

Feliciano's body shuddered at the thought, having not once thought of it before talking with his brother, nor during the time he was with Ludwig. Why was it religion always made him so scared of one place, and the human will? It was strange. To be scared of the place of darkness your creator actually made as well, its ruler created by him as well. How could one be so easily afraid of one place no one could see until death. Strange. But, it was life, nevertheless. He simply had to go through it all. Although, the Italian wasn't too sure if this would affect his dreams or not when he finally decides to go to bed.

At Ludwig's home, he was still in his dark room. Laying down on his own bed, he stared up at the ceiling that seemed like it would never end due to the darkness that engulfed the room. If you saw the look in his bright blue eyes, you would see a high amount of worry. But who was it for? It was for Feliciano. He knew that almost anything could cause him to state too much information, and others haven't failed to use that against them in any type of situation. Even though the Italian had promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about him being a vampire, he still couldn't help but be worried that he would suddenly have it slip out. Then everyone would know.

Nein, he thought. I can't let that happen.

However, he couldn't really do much at this point in time, now could he? If anyone saw him out in the middle of the night, they would be curious as to what he was doing.

Plus, he didn't know what the others had all planned, either. So, that was even worse.

Still, he didn't want to just sit around. Suddenly, weird thoughts began to run through his head; Feliciano's child-like face, the stray curl of hair near the forest of auburn hair, his eyes that were closed most of the time, yet when one or both opened their color shined and gave a sense of glee through any building. his frail figure, his-wait. What the hell was he thinking? Had he gone crazy? Why would he think of things like that? If he could still blush, his entire face would be a bright red. Just what was wrong with him? He thought he had it at the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't figure it out. The feeling was unfamiliar to him, but something in the back of his head knew it. He realized this, much because his heart felt some odd source of familiarity to it. What was it? The logical man was struggling to figure out such a simple yet such a complicated thing. It was a little funny, really, finding one of the most logical members of the conferences be left speechless and wondering about something so small.

Just then, he heard Gilbert bang on the other side of his door, which destroyed the thoughts that left Ludwig confused. "J-Ja...?" the blonde replied to the disturbance, a sense of confusion to the bang covering any of his questions of his thoughts towards the Italian at this point.

"Hey, West, I was just going to tell you that the 'Awesome me' and his 'Little buddy' are heading out to grab more beer." A chirp came from a presumed bird, but Ludwig knew whom...er...what, it was. It was Prussia's little puffball of a bird again.

Ludwig shook his head lightly, an angered sigh letting out, for he was not too fond of his older brother's growing alcohol addiction. "Just how much beer are you going to have, bruder?" he asked in a rather irritated tone.

Gilbert let out his signature laugh, a "Kesesesessesesesese" kind of laugh, before walking off, and walking out the door without giving the German a reply. An irritated growl came from the blonde, shaking his head in a light disgust. Yet, a faint grimace of a smirk was on his face. He found it a little funny that his brother likely wanted to get so wasted he'd be fucked to kingdom come by the worst possible person.


	8. Chapter 07

Time seemed to fly off like birds making their way to the south with a time of cold dawning, the moon finally beginning to rise into the sky. Feliciano only needed a little while longer before he would leave his home to see the German again. He was getting really worried about him, and wanted to make sure he was okay. Sure, Ludwig was strong, but still. He couldn't help but worry about him. Although, through the time, the Italian laid on his bed, taking a siesta. All of the members of his family did this. So, that meant Sebastian and Lovino had siestas as well. They all had a schedule to go by for their siestas, and he was just a little late. But, that didn't really matter.

Soon, Feliciano became the first to wake up from his siesta from all of the members of his family. Looking out at the window, he saw that it was night, and saw that this was his chance to go to the German's home again without his brothers noticing.

Eventually, the Italian had finally made his move, and exited his home in the middle of the night to find Ludwig's home. He didn't know why, but he just had a feeling that someone had tried to figure out why the German had been absent from meetings for such a long time.

Kiku, at the time, as trying to think of good questions that could work so that he could get answers a lot easier from Feliciano. He knew that he would easily get answers form the Italian, but he couldn't help but be cautious. He didn't want to seem suspicious to him. Sure, he didn't really like doing this, but it was for a good cause. Everyone was worried about Ludwig, and are surprisingly put on edge for the sanity within the meetings. While he had been gone, things haven't been the best. The ones that would try to control the conference, which was a select few, were either ignored, or did not do that good of a job to have themselves heard either by volume or tone.

They all needed information, and they would use desperate measures if they had to figure it out.

Hours after, Feliciano finally came to Ludwig's home. None of the lights were on, which meant that Gilbert had most likely gone to the bar with Francis and Antonio again, so that made it easier for the Italian. Slowly, he began to sneak to the back of the residence, assuming the back door would be unlocked. To his luck, it was. So, he quietly opened the door. however, this caused the dogs to begin barking, and all of them came running to the back door. In a flash in reaction, Feliciano closed the door before any dogs could get out as he quickly got inside, and was suddenly tacked by one of them.

The brunette yelped in fright by the attack, yet soon realized it was only playful. The Labrador Retriever look at him with his big puppy-dog eyes, thoguh not a puppy in the slightest, and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He gave a small "Shh," to hopefully calm them down. To his surprise, it worked, and the dogs settled. This caused him to let out a happy, quiet sigh before he was able to come to his feet, quietly asking the dog with gestures to let him get up.

Ludwig had heard the commotion downstairs, confused on why the dogs would be barking at this point, and honestly assumed that it was just his brother, Gilbert. It could have been, for he had a liking to drinking even more alcohol after going to the bar (Like he already didn't have enough. They had a separate fridge filled with nothing but the alcohol.) . Boy, was he wrong. It wasn't even logical in the slightest, now that he remembered. The dogs usually didn't bark when he came home, since they knew his scent very well. Suddenly, he heard harsh, yet nimble stomps on the stairs as they became louder, before they headed for his room.

"Ludwig, are you still okay?" he heard a voice say near him, making the robust male stiffen for a moment just before recognizing the voice. Why was Feliciano here? Apparently, he was still worried about him. "J-ja," the German replied to the Italian at the other side of the door.

"Ve," Feliciano began, "Are you sure? I had a feeling someone had tried to see you to see what was wrong,"

Ludwig was a little more surprised by this. The Italian seemed much more worried about him than usual. If he was still human, his face would have became a tint of red, and his heart would have begun to increase it's rate. Suddenly, Feliciano opened the door, which revealed nothing but darkness for the Italian still. Ludwig however, could see through the darkness, and could see his face, which contained a very concerned look within. Somehow, it also had something hidden behind the concern. Was it possibly related to anything now? Was he wanting to talk to him about it? That could be the case. But what was it?

"That's good," Feliciano said with a smile before be slowly walked over to where the German was. Apparently, he was still at his bed still. The Italian was close to getting to his short destination, when he tripped over his own feet, and suddenly began to fall to the ground. Since he was still close enough to the German, Ludwig had been able to catch him with no problems. This caused the two to stare at each other for a few seconds. Without the Italian knowing, his own face showed a tint of red.

"Um..." Ludwig mumbled, the moment giving a sort of awkwardness.

Feliciano's smile widened, and he slowly came to his feet before letting out a yawn, his arms stretching in the air for a moment before bringing themselves back down to their owner's sides. "Ve, I think I'm tired." he said with a light mutter.

"Ja," Ludwig said, "I agree with you, there. Are you alright?"

"Oh, si, si," Feliciano replied in his usual cute, sweet, and reassuring tone.

Apparently through the turning hours that lead up to the Italian's unexpected visit, Ludwig had finally figured out why he always felt so odd when with the Italian nearby, or in his thoughts. But, would he be alright with it if he told him? It wasn't so simple to tell, nor so simple to hold back. Holding any emotions back, really would eventually result in them coming out. By one's own emotional force or force from others, there would be some point where they would be catapulted out of one's mouth, and to the world. And this was one not even a tenth of the world seemed to hold true equality to.

"Ve," said Feliciano, "Would it be alright if I slept with you again?"

Ludwig didn't seem to show any signs of surprise from this question this time. It happened quite a good majority of the time, anyways, so he should have been used to it by now. "J-ja," he said.

Feliciano let out a small happy chuckle before suddenly stripping to nothing but his boxers once again, this time with the door open, however. After he did so, he quickly climbed into bed next to the German. This caused Ludwig's eyes to widen slightly. Even despite how used he was to the occurrences of Feliciano barging in to sleep in his room like it was all casual, just how casual he acted always managed to surprise him.

Suddenly, Feliciano began to bring his body closer to Ludwig's, making the German's eyes widen more, but it eventually actually brought a faint, ever so faint smile to his face.

"Ve, Ludwig," Feliciano began. "While I was making my way to here, I think I figured out why I kind of-"

Ludwig rose a brow for a moment, even more so for the sudden pause. Yes, there was a curiosity in even him that made him wonder why he trailed off. With the usually very talkative male, it was a rarity to hear him stop mid-sentence.

"You kind of...what, Feliciano?" he asked.

Before he could get an answer from the Italian, though, he heard him let out small "Ve"s in place in snores. They sounded like he was much more comfortable at the moment. Well, Ludwig had secretly brought his arms around the Italian, and Feliciano had his head at his chest. This was rathr comfortable for the German himself. Looking down at the brunette, with his scent now satisfying, not tormenting like before, the smile increased slightly for a moment.

"Ich leibe dich, Feliciano," he whispered before his eyes slowly closed, and he began to actually sleep through the night.

It could have been in a very early dream, but he thought he head heard the Italian reply with "Ti amo." That didn't matter, though. The German was happy, and that was good enough for him.

At the Italian's home, though, Sebastian had woken up extremely early. He didn't know why, but he felt like something wrong was going on. Slowly, he crawled out of bed, in only a pair of boxers himself, and walked out of his bedroom. He didn't know why, but he had a fleeing that whatever he was thinking involved Feliciano. So, he walked to the northern Italian's room, and knocked on the door.

"Fratello," he whispered, "are you there?" There weren't an sounds indicating he was in there, so immediately he became worried. Slowly, he brought his hand to the knob of the door, and slowly turned it before before lightly pushing the door forwards, revealing the empty room. The Seborghini's eyes widened in shock.

Oh, no, he thought. How many times is he going to see Ludwig!? Honestly, he had a feeling the German could hurt Feliciano, and he didn't want that to happen. It could have been Lovino's influence. Or it could be a hunch he had without his eldest brother's sayings lodged in his mind.

Suddenly, loud stomps from outside his bedroom door could be heard, and Lovino let out a loud, irritated moan. '"Just what the hell is wrong now?" he mumbled under his breath, obviously not happy that someone had the nerve to wake him up so late.

Without a warning, Sebastian opened the door quickly, and looked at his older brother with a scared look.

"Fratello," Sebastian began, "Feliciano is gone!"

Lovino's eyes widened. "Cosa!?" he asked, shocked. Just why in the hell did he have to go to the potato bastard's place again!? With those injuries that appeared on the northern Italian's neck, he honestly didn't want him near him again!

In as quick as he could, Lovino got up out of bed, and stood straight as he looked at his youngest brother with a serious look on his face. "I hate to say it, but we need to go to the potato bastard's house."


	9. Chapter 08

With Sebastian and Lovino, at the time, the two were struggling to find Ludwig's home. It was still the middle of the night, so it was very hard for them to figure out where they were going on top of never going to see the German before. The two were scared and conserned for their brother, and both didn't want him around the German. He was a threat to the northern Italian's life, and they wanted to make sure he was safe. The last thing they wanted was to find their brother drinking blood from somebody, or possibly even laying on the flood, dead.

Kiku, the Japanese male that had offered to take on the mission on talking to Feliciano, was at his own home. It was rather late where he was, and so he had to hurry. Since he had woken up hours ago, he managed to get ready a few hours prior to when he scheduled himself to leave. Looking at the time, he assumed that now would have been a good time to take his leave, and go try to talk to the northern Italian. Without a warning, though, he suddenly heard a ringing from his phone. Quickly, he walked over, and picked up the phone, not even caring to look at the number. "Moshi moshi?"

"Kiku! Thank Dio you picked up your phone," said Lovino on the other line. Apparently he somehow had his cellphone on him, and was in the middle of nowhere with the Seborghini. Sebastian had complained about being tired, so they had stopped to take a break. "I need directions to the potato bastard's place, now!" he said, going straight to the point. This surprised Kiku a little. Just why would he want to go to Ludwig's home, and this late?

"Is something wrong?" the Japanese male asked.

"Like hell something's wrong!" Lovino yelled. "Feliciano is missing, and this evening he had come home with marks on his neck after seeing that god damn potato bastard!" Apparently he had said this rather fast, and the anger in his voice made it seem like the speed he was talking at was even greater.

"Lovino, please, calm down," Kiku said. Just after, the southern italian began to take some deep breaths.

"Sorry," he said, "I'm just really worried about Feli and I have a feeling that those marks on his neck were caused by-"

"I hate to interrupt, but what kind of marks were on Feliciano-kun's neck?" Kiku suddenly asked.

Apparently, Sebastian had heard both ends of the conversation, and quickly decided he should be the one to state the marks. Without a warning, he grabbed the phone from Lovino's hands, and brought it to his ear. This caused the older Italian to let out a loud "Give that back, dammit!" as his curl seemed to twitch in irritation. Sebastian, however, ignored him.

"The marks were two small holes," Sebastian began, "that's the best way I can describe them at this point. I couldn't get much a look of them, and I didn't really want to, anyways."

Kiku would have said a quick hello to the Seborghini if it hadn't been for him explaining the marks. The description brought sudden shivers down the male's spine as his brown eyes widened. He knew of legends and mythical creatures greatly. He made many animated shows based off of them. He knew for a fact what he meant, and what creature caused the marks. His imagination running wild, he immediately thought that his hunch was real. The Japanese male wasn't even phasing the fact that all of this could simply be fairy tales. But he was too enveloped already to go back to reality. This was what happened any time a manga would ever be created in his country as well.

"Kyuuketsuki," was all Kiku said, for he was really unable to say anything else.

Unfortunately, he didn't realize he had stated the name in his own language. This left the Seborghini confused as he had heard the other line. "What did you say?" he asked, confused. This brought the Japanese male on the other line out of shock, and back to his senses.

"Oh, n-nothing," Kiku stuttered, but the Seborghini could easily tell that he was shocked, and that what he had said easily involved what they were talking about.

"Kiku, this is an immense situation," Sebastian said in a serious tone, the curl of his own twitching of irritation. Also, the look on his face showed he was getting surprisingly impatient.

There was nothing from the other line.

"You know something, don't you?" he asked. "You know what caused those marks, don't you?"

"Ha-hai," Kiku finally spoke. "But I am not so sure if I believe it. After all, what I am thinking of is just in fairy tales."

"Do you think that it was a va-"

"Sebastian," Lovino yelled suddenly, cutting his little brother off, "we need to get to that potato bastard's place now! We have no time for silly damn chats. This our brother that we're talking about!"

"R-right," the Seborghini replied. "Sorry, Kiku, but could you tell us where we can find Ludwig's home?"

"Well, I haven't gone there in a long while, so I don't really know if i will be of much use for you two." Sebastian sighed at this. Great, he though. So we have nothing? "However," the Japanese male suddenly began, "I will try my best to escort you there by the shortest way that I can recall at the moment."

"Grazie!" Sebastian yelled happily, a look of relief coming to his face. However, they couldn't be all relieved just yet. They still had to get their brother. "Grazie, grazie!"

"Alright, calm down, please, Sebastian," Kiku said rather calmly. "Now, I'll tell you where to go from the last time I had gone there. Keep in mind that the locations may be different. let me know, and I will see what I can do."

"Right," said Sebastian before looking back at Lovino. He had an irritated, yet concerned look on his face still. "C'mon, Fratello," the Seborghini said before he heard the first instructions from the man on the other like. Then, he began to walk on, the older sothern Italian following.

No one knew what was occurring at Ludwig's home. Thankfully it wasn't anything bad. however, that kind of depended on your definition of that word. Him and Feliciano were asleep together, but that was a thing that happened a lot. The Italian was the one that sneaked into the German's bedroom, so Ludwig wasn't really the one doing anything wrong. Heck, the brunette didn't even think he was doing anything wrong. He just wanted to spend time with the blonde. was that such a bad thing? He was close friend of his for a long while. Sure, at first, he was sort of a bit of a prisoner of the German's, but Feliciano still liked his place nonetheless. He took very good care of him.

No one but the Italian knew what was wrong with Ludwig, and only Ludwig himself knew what changed him. It was all thanks to one man. One man that he hadn't dared to come across. At times, the German wondered just why he had gone out that night. Why had he met that man?

He saw the scene in front of him in his sleep, unfortunately. But, when he heard his voice-Was it just him, or did he have some sort of Romanian accent?


	10. Chapter 09

Time went by slowly for Feliciano and Ludwig at the German's home. The two were too comfoted by sleep that they were unaware of what disturbances that were in store for them. Disturbances that the Italian had thought wouldn't have happened. He had prayed to God that his brothers didn't follw him along his way. Sadly, it looked like he wasn't on his side this time. But, what was it for? The brunette didn't understand. How could he? He was oblivious to begin with, for one. Two, he was asleep at the moment, so he could care less.

Sebastian, was walking here and there, Lovino's phone still at his ear as his older brother followed him. Kiku was still giving them directions to the Seborghini to the German's home. It was rather late, and was getting closer and closer to when the sun would ride. Tension and high concern for Feliciano ran though them as she continued to be escorted through the labyrinth of almost complete darkness by the Japanese man's voice from the small, yet powerful piece of technology in Sebastian's hand.

Unfortunately for the two, Lovino's concern for his younger brother began to increase his usually angry personality even more than usual.

"Sebastian, can you move any slower, god dammit?" he asked, obviously irritated. "We need to get to the potato bastard's place as fast as we fucking can. If we just waste time slowly easing our way over, then we won't have any fucking time to grab fratello and get the hell out of there!"

Sebastian was honestly a little surprised with his brother. Almost to the point of shuddering. The Italian was obviously tired, which enhanced his foul mouth and anger off the charts of any normal person. Well, not too much. At least his brother's mouth hadn't gotten so overboard that you couldn't understand what he was saying, due to so many curse words.

"C'mon and pick of the god damn pace, Sebastian! That god damn potato bastard could be fucking our fratello for all we know, so pick it up!" He stood corrected. He, sadly didn't really know what the definitions of some curse words were, so he was greatly confused already.

Kiku had heard the Italian's yells in anger at his brother and let out a small sigh. "Sebastian-san," he began, "could you please tell Lovino-san to calm down?" The Seborghini did just that, but it only made the Italian next to him even more angry.

"How in the hell do you expect me to calm down in a time like this, dammit!?" he yelled, his face easily showing enhanced frustration and annoyance. Without a warning, he grabbed his phone from the Seborghini and brought it to his ear. "You heard all of that, right? I'm not fucking repeating myself."

"Yes," Kiku said in a surprisingly calm tone. "You have a right to have worries for Feliciano-kun, but that doesn't mean you can start yelling at us in your foul mouth and take out your anger on us." This caused Lovino to take a deep breath, struggling to calm down.

"You have a point, Kiku," he said admittedly, almost like a sense of defeat. "I apologize for lashing out at you."

"It's alright, Lovino-kun. I understand very well," he said. "If one of my siblings, mainly Mei, were to be missing, I would be left in a panic myself."

"W-who said anything about me being concerned for Feliciano? I fucking hate him! He's always so god damn perfect while I am hardly seen!"

"But you have Spain. He has been with you since you were young, correct?" There was a long pause. "Excuse me, but we have gotten off subject. Should we head back to getting you and Sebastian-san to Ludwig-san's home?"

And with that, the Japanese male began to continue stating directions to the two brunette males. The Seborghini, at the moment, was becoming highly concerned for Feliciano. Those marks on his neck, he thought, a highly confused look coming to his face. If what was going through his head really occurred, he honestly wondered just how it could. Those types of creatures didn't exist, did they? They were only in fairy tales. With what he did know from the said fairy tales, though, how they feed on prey and the evidence of them being there was easily visible when he saw Feliciano. The position of the marks and their appearance in general made him think it was a vampire that did it. But he couldn't be sure.

No, he thought, the confused look increasing on the Seborghini's face. There is no way that is true. It-It's just some sort of coincidence. They're fake. They're just some monster created to scared little children. Or maybe it's a serial killer of sort trying to mimic the marks of a Vampire's bite. It's been seen on television shows.

Lovino, as he walked ahead, realized that Sebastian's pace was getting slower and slower. Quickly, he came to a halt, and turned around to face him. "Fratello, what's wrong?" he asked suddenly, a somewhat saddened look on his face as a concerned tone came from his voice.

"Lovino-kun, is something wrong?"

"Sebastian is acting odd," he said before the Seborghini finally came out of his senses.

"Huh..?" he said as he came to a halt near the southern Italian.

"Kiku, I might have to call you back, okay?" Lovino said to the Japanese man on the other line. "I feel like I need to talk to my brother for a while. He's making me worry about as much as I am for Feliciano right now."

"Oh. so you've been worried about fratello all this time?" Sebastian asked. "Earlier, you sounded like you could care less about him."

"O-Of course I care for him, you dumbass!" the Italian yelled to the Seborghini, Kiku hearing his yells. "Hey may drive me insane with people always saying he is perfect, but he is still my fratello, and I love him. You got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all," Sebastian and Kiku surprisingly said simultaneously. This surprised Lovino.

"W-wait. Don't tell me you heard all of that...did you?"

"I did. Every word."

Lovino let out an irritated sigh. "I'll call you back," was all he said before suddenly hanging up on Kiku, and bringing his full attention to Sebastian. Suddenly, eh let out a sigh before folding his arms, giving a serious look to his youngest brother. "Alright," he began, "just what the hell is bothering you?"

Sebastian sighed. "It's the marks on fratello's neck again, Lovino," he said. "I think they're caused by a vampiro, but they are in fairy tales, right? So-" he stopped.

"I've been thinking the same thing," Lovino suddenly said. "I've had my doubts about it too, but it's really the only thing we have right now." He sighed. "If that potato bastard really is a vampiro, then Feliciano is in grave danger, and we need to hurry before he possibly gets killed."

"But we shouldn't jump to conclusions about-"

"I don't care!" Lovino yelled. "I am far too concerned for Feliciano to care about some random phrases about we do. This is a far too serious matter for us to think about that!" He had a point there. Sebastian let out a small sigh, and so did Lovino. "I have a high feeling that the potato bastard being a-a vampiro is true. If it really is, then Feliciano is in high danger." Suddenly, he realized that his talking was just asking time. "Shit!" he yelled angrily before he quickly dialed the Japanese male's number again.

"Yes?" Kiku said on the other line.

"I'm sorry for that," Lovino said. "We're really for the remaining directions."

Hold on, Feliciano, Lovino thought, a look of desperation coming to his hazel-brown eyes. We'll save you.

At the time, Feliciano was at peace in Ludwig's bed, the muscular man beside him. The brunette's curl seemed to enhance a peaceful look on his face. He was in a greatly comforted position, and he hoped to Dio that it wouldn't end. Ludwig himself was in a rather comfortable position. Although, at times, he woke up in the middle of the night from the scent of the Italian's blood affecting him. He was wanting more of his blood, but he didn't want to hurt him. He knew that even though Feliciano could practically sleep though a tornado, h would easily wake up if he bit him.

Even so, dark thoughts were running through his mind to take the risk. Ludwig shook his head in protest. "Nein," he whispered to himself in attempt to not wake up the Italian. Unfortunately, it did.

"Hhhmm?" Feliciano let out a confused groan as his body began to stir. Slowly, his caramel, almost hazel eyes opened, revealing Ludwig sitting up next to him. "Ve," he suddenly began a bit louder than necessary, "is everything alright?"

"Huh?" Ludwig said before turning his head to the voice to see the Italian. "Oh, Feliciano," he said. "Nein, everything is fine," he lied, but tried to give a reassuring look. He really didn't want to worry the Italian in any way. It was bad enough he knew he was a vampire. He didn't want to make thins worse.

"Ve, but I told you that you can talk to me if something is bothering you, right?" Feliciano said. "Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Feliciano," Ludwig said out of the blue. "I love you, so how can I not-" Scheiße! He had forgotten what he had said before he had fallen asleep, so he not thought he had let this slip for the first time.

Surprisingly for the German, though, a soft smile came to the Italian's face. "I love you too," he said, with brought a surprised look to Ludwig's face for a moment. Suddenly, a rather relieved sigh came from the muscular male next to him before a soft smile came to his face. Without a warning, though, he began to get closer to the Italian, one of his hands coming up to touch his cheek.

"L-Ludwig," Feliciano stuttered. "What are you-" Suddenly, he was interrupted by a cold pair of lips crashing onto his into a kiss.

* * *

**Be warned, my dear readers. The next chapter will be my first written sex scene. I put in quite some detail in it...or at least tried to. My scenes since then are a lot better in terms of writing and detail, yet I still find this good for my first time of writing a sex scene. it is fairly long, though. XD**


	11. Chapter 10

"Ich leibe dich, Feliciano" were the first words to be said, and the first words to increase the feelings running through the both of them. Ludwig looked down at the shorter auburn haired Italian, blue meeting caramel-hazel eyes. Feliciano's cheeks gained a tint of pink and it only became darker as seconds went by. His heart was beating at a speed the human never thought it could reach. He didn't care much, though.

Ludwig smiled at the sight of his tanned skin turning pink. Oh, how he wanted to show emotions in such a way again. Despite that, his head began to become fogged by thoughts that both fascinated and scared him. He wanted Feliciano's blood so much, yet it wasn't in the usual way a vampire wanted blood. It was confusing. Why had this happened just after the two confessed to another? The German didn't know, but he had a high feeling that the Italian would be oblivious to such thoughts if they even dared to cross his innocent mind.

Feliciano stared at the blonde, a cute smile coming to his face in response to this. He never realized how much he loved him, and he didn't want it to diminish. It seemed far greater than the love he had for the boy he knew while working for Roderich. Even despite all of this, he eventually caught sight of hesitance in the other's eyes.

"Ve," Feliciano said, the deep pink beginning to disappear from his cheeks, "is something wrong?"

Ludwig was brought to his senses when he heard the Italian ask if there was anything wrong. Why and how was he always able to figure out when something was wrong with him?

"Your eyes," Feliciano continued as if he had read his mind. "They look like you're..." he paused, "like you're holding something back." The smile began to lessen on his face, saddening the German. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise when he heard the question come from him. "Was?" he said. "N-nein, nein."

"Then who do you look like you're having to hold something back?" Feliciano's eyes didn't show anger, or other negative emotions while asking the questions. The visible emotion was simple curiosity.

"I'm not-" he was about to try and reassure him when his scent began to get to him. However, it wasn't because he needed to quench his thirst.

The auburn tilted his head slightly. "Huh...?"

Ludwig let out a small sigh, forcing himself to calm down. "I don't want our relation ship to go too far too fast," he said.

Feliciano stared at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I-" The German was forced to fight the perverted thoughts yet again. Nein, he thought, this is far too early for us to do that.

"Hmm?" The Italian became even more curious.

"I-," he paused, "I don't want things to go too far...at least right now."

"What do you mean?" he repeated.

"My thoughts," Ludwig said truthfully. "They've already gone too far ahead in the short amount of time we've known that we've loved each other."

Feliciano gave a look of curiosity to this. Much due to his mind being a bit too innocent, he didn't know what it meant. It was clearly visible, due to his face. Despite that, he didn't want the German to have to hold anything back because of him.

He smiled. "I'm sure it'll be alright," the Italian said, hoping he could reassure the German.

This surprised him a little. Was Feliciano actually serious? "Do you even know what I meant by-!" he began, but eventually trailed off due to his thoughts getting the better of him. He was going to let him do it, so why should he stop himself from letting him have it?

"I trust you, Ludwig," the Italian said, hoping he wouldn't have to repeat this much. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Ludwig began to wonder if he really should comply. Sure, he really wanted to, but he didn't want to somehow put his life on the line. Even though he hadn't killed Feliciano like he thought he possibly would times before, the fact that the Italian trusted him too much, and that they both loved each other, he couldn't help but still be concerned.

Despite all of it, his mind began to become overpowered by the perverted thoughts as he decided to let Feliciano get what he wanted.

"Alright," he said, hesitance quickly leaving his blue eyes and becoming a far more dark and seductive look. He was going to hold himself back if he needed to, but he wouldn't go too far unless he wanted him to. He had a feeling it wouldn't happen, but there was a small chance it somehow could. A wide smile came to his pale face as he continued to look at his love. He couldn't help but wonder what he would (or could) do during all of this.

Feliciano caught sight of the change in his eyes, and became slightly afraid. He wondered if this was the right thing to do. He was Christian, and the Bible seemed to state that loving someone with the same gender was wrong. Despite that, there was some unexplainable feeling running through jim. He wasn't able to explain it, but he knew that it was caused by the German's sudden change in behavior. Before he knew it, he felt a hand come to his chin, its index finger curling under as its thumb lightly rubbed the side of his chin. The Italian quickly realized it was Ludwig's just before his face was suddenly brought closer to the others and their lips connected softly, warmth hitting cold skin.

Feliciano's cheeks reddened from the feelings, yet his body suddenly shivered from the temperature of the other's lips.

Ludwig sensed a quick shiver from the auburn, and slowly pulled away. "Is something wrong?"

"What? N-no, not at all," Feliciano said. "I just...forgot for a moment that your lips were..." his voice began to trail off, wondering if he should talk on.

Ludwig sighed faintly in relief. He was glad he hadn't gotten second thoughts regarding what he was wanting to do with him. He knew what he was going to say before he trailed off, and replied with a "It's fine," before he brought his face slightly closer to the Italian's. "Now, shall we continue?"

Feliciano was a little surprised to hear the tone in his voice. Never had he heard it come from the German before. Thing was, though, he was more curious than scared of it. Giving a small nod, he mumbled "S-si," in a tone that made it seem like he was shy.

Ludwig smirked, the look in his eyes enhancing to where his entire face held the emotion. He leaned in closer before kissing him again, this one slightly rougher as he brought his free arm around the other's skinny waist. He didn't recall if they were in clothes, or in just their boxers, but it didn't matter much to him right now.

Feliciano's lips changed position to a smile before he gave a kiss in reply, eyes closing as one of his hands came up and landed on the blonde's muscular chest. The giant curl of hair he had was left wide open, but why worry? It was just a piece of hair.

A chuckle escaped from Ludwig, low and muffled due to the kiss, yet began to wonder if he really should continue on. Unfortunately, lust was getting the better of him, and so he inside yearned for it to continue, and it continued to run through his body. Without a warning for the Italian, he slipped his tongue out of his mouth and began to quickly lead it to the other's.

Feliciano hadn't expected this to happen. Feeling the cold tissue try to break through his partially closed lips, he tried to pull away but was only forced back by the hand that was still at his chin. With little difficulty, the German's tongue brought itself past the warm lips, and into the small cavern that was inside of the Italian's mouth.

This surprised him even more as he felt his heart beat began to increase more, the curl near his left temple seeming to twitch. As he felt the other's tongue try to convince his to play, he felt the hand leave his chin. He didn't know exactly where it was going, but he didn't care much, for lust was slowly beginning to cloud his mind as well. Ludwig could feel the other's heart from his bare chest as he brought himself closer to him. He could very easily smell his blood running through his veins, and he still yearned for a little...slightly. He also wanted to try and tease him a little to see if he had at least some strength in him for a "fight". It wouldn't be fun to always win so easily and he wanted a little bit a fight with him, anyway. It would (kind of) show that he wasn't completely weak and defenseless like he usually was. Although that was one of the things he loved about him.

As Feliciano's tongue began to try and put up a fight against his, the German's hand made it's way to the Italian's curl. It felt like any other hair, so why worry about it?

Just the touch of his fingers coming to his fingers made the auburn shiver quickly as a small, faint moan escaped from him in reply. It was an odd reaction, yet it brought a strange amount of pleasure down his body. He loved it, and he wanted more.

As he kept his hand at the interesting weak spot of Feliciano's, twirling his fingers around it as he gained more reactions, he began to force his body on the other's. It took at least three seconds time before the weak body of the Italian rammed into the mattress, head hitting the pillows. Right as that happened, the German's tongue began to explore the cavern it found itself in. In the process, his other arm and hand slipped from around his waist and wound the other's hand. Grabbing his hand, his fingers slipped between the others as he pushed it to the mattress.

Feliciano's free hand came to find the back of his short locks that were formerly swept back. Lightly, it clenched over a section as more moans escaped from him. His heart beat had begun to increase even more several seconds ago, and it was slowly getting worse. Never had he thought it could reach such a speed.

Accidentally, when he was forced to the mattress, one of his legs bent by the knee. Somehow, it bent a sufficient distance so it could touch Ludwig's lower area when he towered over him.

Ludwig hadn't expected to feel something like this. The back of his mind had thought Feliciano would have been completely submissive , like he always seemed, but he had been corrected. He seemed to actually be putting up a fight, or at least give some good replies to what he did. This could very well be a one time thing, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let this moment pass. Much due to the Italian's knee ironically rubbing against his vital regions, he couldn't help but let out a quick, deep, low moan of pleasure.

This surprised Feliciano greatly for a moment. He hadn't realized his knee had been bent, and had lead itself to the German's covered vital regions. Quickly, he brought his knee away, unbending it and letting it lay on the mattress. Despite that, he couldn't help but be curious as to why the vampire had such a reaction to his knee rubbing against his vital regions. However, he couldn't ask him if he wanted, much due to his tongue still traveling through his mouth.

Thankfully, Ludwig slowly pulled away, eyes opening to stare down at the Italian. Saliva was left of what had their lips connected, and it fell at a slow pace closer to Feliciano's mouth before slipping inside. He swallowed.

"Why did you stop?" the blonde asked, the hand at the auburn's curl finally coming to a stop. His blue eyes had a look that he knew he would've stopped, but as still a little disappointed he had at the same time.

Feliciano was a little surprised to hear him ask such a question, especially to him.

"I hadn't noticed my knee was even there until I heard you," he said honestly, now able to catch his breath.

Ludwig couldn't help but smile at this as a chuckle escaped from him, softer in tone than the previous. He leaned in closer, but came to his ear instead of his lips.

"Don't be," he whispered, his voice soft yet held a seductive tone, which caused the Italian to shudder. Without a warning, he kissed his warn cheek. It was quick, and nothing compared to their recent kiss. But, things had only begun.

Slowly, Ludwig began to move lower little by little, planting kisses every time he had. The hand that held the Italian's increased its grip slightly as this occurred. In response, Feliciano let out a moan slightly longer than before. This caused the lust in the German to only grow. Chuckling again, he came to find the side of the auburn's neck. The smell of his blood hit him with a quick burst due to how close it was, and the blonde couldn't help but want to taste some of it.

An idea came to his mind that he just couldn't push away. It was perfect. He would be able to still express his love while gaining a taste of his blood again. However, he shouldn't be too quick.

Ludwig's cold lips bit his neck softly, causing Feliciano to lightly shiver. The feel of something cold and wet hit his neck was surprising, but it didn't scare him in the slightest. In fact, he enjoyed the feeling. He moaned in response, and it only occurred again and again after sever other kisses happened. In the process, the kisses the vampire planted became more and more rough. Before he could say anything, he felt a stinging pain from the same spot he felt the kisses. The moans stopped eventually.

He had bit him, but it wasn't a complete bite. Only the tips, plus a millimeter more of his fangs, had sunk into his skin. He had hit where the previous holes were, so they were only reopened. It wasn't that great of a deal, for only a small supply of blood was oozing from them.

"L-Ludwig," Feliciano said, trying to look at him, "what are you doing?"

The German couldn't help but smile at this. as he pulled away from his neck, he increased his grip on the human's hand as he looked at him in the eyes. "It's alright," he said, his voice suddenly much softer than usual. It held a faint seductive tone, but another tone overpowered it. It seemed...hypnotic. "Listen to me and stay still, okay?" He couldn't help but comply. He nodded in response

Ludwig grinned when he saw the Italian's response. This was perfect. He leaned in to kiss him on the lips, making it soft and passionate. It lasted only a second before he pulled away and brought his attention back to the reopened wounds. Leaning in again, he brought his lips close to them. He could smell the blood, and he wanted to taste it again. But, this was all he wanted to do for now, for he didn't want to put the human's life in danger. He brought his lips around the wounds before he began to suck the blood from the injuries, taking the skin and muscles near and under them with it. Some extra blood spewed from the injuries, but it wasn't enough to pose a threat on Feliciano's life.

A rush of pleasure rushed through the auburn as he let out a new, louder and longer moan in response, eyes quickly closing as his body stiffened. His grip on the other's hand increased again as he felt his heart racing and his face becoming warmer and warmer. Accidentally, his leg bent upward to meet the German's hidden vital regions once more, his knee this time rubbing back and forth against it. Pleasure ran through the muscular other as it occurred, causing a low, yet slightly longer moan to come from him. In the process, his hand at Feliciano's curl acted again, twirling it around between its fingers before they came around it and lightly tugged on it. Another moan came from the Italian in response, louder than the previous.

Ludwig swallowed the blood in his mouth that came from the injuries before he let them, the skin and muscles that came with it descend, his hand near Feliciano's letting go and beginning to slide down his arm at a slow pace. When the skin and muscles went back into place, a red color highlighted everything his lips had taken. He began a second shower of kisses, slowly descending to find Feliciano's collar bone. His other hand continued to play around with the curl, causing its owner to moan again and again. It pleased him greatly, and his skinny knee rubbing at his vital regions only enhanced it.

He loved it, and was yearning for even more.

Slowly, the blonde's hand came to Feliciano's side, and stopped for a moment to grab it as he kissed his collar bone. Time went by, and more kisses were brought onto the Italian as his hand slowly let go of his bare, yet warm side. It began to slide farther down, causing the other to shiver and moan in response.

The Italian had to admit that he was enjoying this. He couldn't explain the feeling running through him, but he knew it was caused by what the vampire was doing. However, he couldn't help but be curious as to why his hand was traveling down his side. He didn't know until the very last moment.

Ludwig eventually found his hand at the rim of Feliciano's boxers. They were soft, but that didn't matter. They were hiding something he was wanting to see. As he stopped the kisses and brought his face to the Italian's, he kissed his lips again as his other hand played with his curl still. He loved that the curl was his weak spot, but he couldn't explain why. In the process, his other hand began to mess with the rim of his boxers, aching to pull them off.

Feliciano hadn't expected this, but wasn't going to stop the German. He didn't want him stop him, to be more precise. He had been a little mesmerized by the tone in his voice from before, but that wasn't why. He loved him, and that was his reason. As he finally let go of the vampire's short blonde locks, his hands slid down to find his shoulders. He gave and gained kisses as he let out moans every now and again, far more simple yet holding the exact amount of emotion as the previous ones.

The lust inside the both of them was increasing tremendously. In a matter of minutes, it wouldn't be able to be stopped. Neither of them wanted this to end. Despite that, Ludwig knew it would eventually have to end. So, he was going to make it the time of their lives.

Eventually, Ludwig stopped the kisses to let the auburn catch his breath. The human's cheeks were a bright red, and his eyes were still closed. Slowly, his eyes opened half-way, revealing mesmerized, yet insanely beautiful caramel-hazel eyes just begging for more.

The vampire stared down at him, smiling seductively at him as he looked into his eyes with his blue orbs. "Are you enjoying this?" he asked, the tone the exact same as before.

"Si," Feliciano said as a smile began to form on his face. Surprisingly, it had begun to gain the same seductive look as the others. It didn't scare him, though. The human's heart was racing from everything, and he was wanting more and more of it.

This caused Ludwig to chuckle as he finally brought his hand away from the curl. Slowly, it made its way down the mattress, and to the other side of the Italian's boxers. He wanted to pull the boxers off and show him how much he truly loved him, yet wondered if the other wanted the same.

Much due to the other's eyes, Feliciano could tell he was wanting to continue. Due to the emotions in him becoming far too powerful, he suddenly pulled the blonde into a rough kiss, eyes quickly closing completely again, arms wrapping around his neck.

This alone made the vampire lose all control of himself.

As he kissed the Italian, bringing his tongue into the moment again, his hands quickly began pulling his boxers down his skinny legs. In a matter of seconds, his vital regions became visible, now no longer able to hide behind their cotton curtain.

Feliciano surprisingly brought his tongue against the others, playfully fighting him as he felt his boxers being pulled farther down his legs. This distracted him for a second, which was just enough time for Ludwig to surprise his other by suddenly groping his erect lowers. The Italian moaned, his body stiffening at the sudden feel. In the process, his knee rubbed against the blonde's. As a moan escaped from Ludwig again, he surprisingly brought one of his hands away from the auburn's curtained lowers, and to his bent leg. He pushed down on it, which eventually caused it to fall onto the mattress. Now, a bulge was clear in the center of the German's boxers.

Another french kiss commenced, eventually Ludwig being pushed away by Feliciano's as he tried to break free and find the vampire's own. This surprised him, but the shock value lasted far less than a second. His hand that pushed at his leg came to his waist, wrapping around it as he enjoyed the excitement coming from this playful fight they were having. The human was given entrance into the blonde's mouth, and he didn't take any extra time before his tongue found its way inside. It was clear he had payed attention to what he had been doing, and was trying to give an experience similar for the German. Ludwig was always told by him that he was a virgin many times before, so how could he not figure it out that he had basically been trying to learn from him during all of this?

To fair, this was Ludwig's first, too. Ironically, he had accidentally come across a book regarding intercourse while Gilbert was out again and there was nothing better to do but read. That didn't matter, though.

As the Italian slowly explored the German's mouth, he slowly let his arms loosen their hold on his neck, eventually beginning to slide down his sides in attempt to find his boxers. Suddenly, he felt Ludwig pull away. It was a little helpful, for the human was in need of air, but he quickly leaned in again and gave a harsh kiss, his pale hand coming to one of the other's tan hands before grabbing it and pinning it to the mattress.

Feliciano kissed in reply, with resulted in an uproar of more kisses to each other's lips. Not seeming the least bit surprised that one of his hands was now pinned, he began to try and pull down his boxers before the other's second hand suddenly stopped him.

As Ludwig slowly pulled away, eyes opening to see the auburn under him, he gave a seductive smirk.

"V-ve," the Italian began, eyes still closed, yet his cheeks redder than earlier, "why are you stopping me?" Despite their situation, his voice still held the innocent and oblivious tone the vampire knew and loved.

The German softly grabbed his other hand before bringing it to the mattress, its position adjacent to the first. "It's okay," he said, the same hypnotic and seductive tone heard, "I'll do it myself."

Feliciano gave a nod, very quickly complying to the German's wants. Staying still, he heard the faint sound of cotton rubbing against skin. in a matter of seconds, it stopped, and a small, faint and quick "basa" was heard for not even a second before it ceased.

The both of them were now naked.

Ludwig kept his eyes on the human, a more dark, yet still seductive look coming to his face. "Are you ready?"

"S-si," he said in reply, the tone still the same as before. "But, I have a question,"

"And what would that be?"

"When did you start loving me?"

The blonde was surprised to hear the question from him. Quickly, it brought him to his senses. "Was?" he asked, the hypnotic tone quickly leaving his voice as the seductive look left his face.

"When did you start loving me?" Feliciano repeated.

Never had he heard such a question from him before. His usual questions consisted of food, specifically pasta, but not about how long someone loved him.

There was a silence, The German tried to figure out just how long he had loved him. They had known each other for a long while, and he hadn't kept track of the days that went by while he felt "odd' and didn't know why.

"I...don't remember, exactly," he said. "I only know that it has been a long while."

Feliciano couldn't help but smile at this.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," the Italian said simply.

A smile returned to Ludwig's pale face before he leaned in to kiss him. It was soft and passionate, but it eventually became harsh as time passed. During the process, Ludwig began to plan.

But, would it all work the way he hoped? Will Feliciano allow it?

After at least two minutes worth of kisses from each other, the vampire pulled away, looking down at the auburn who's blood was driving him wild.

"I have an idea," he said, the smile turning to a seductive grin as he began to lose himself again. "Do you think you're up for it?"

Feliciano only gave a simple nod, a bit curious as to what the German was talking about.

That one nod destroyed any second thoughts as the blonde lost all control of himself again. Without much of a warning, he pushed the Italian up, forcing him to sit up slightly and look at him. Immediately after, he adjusted his skinny lower body himself, spreading the human's legs out to reveal where he would eventually let his 'member' go.

Feliciano hadn't expected something like this to suddenly happen. Although he was a little scared, he was greatly curious as to what the other was planning. That, and his previous tone had held a long-lasting affect on him, and caused him to not stop him.

The German's grin increased when he realized the Italian wasn't doing anything to stop him. He was about to continue, when he heard a sudden question come from the Italian.

"What are you going to do?"

The German chuckled, causing a small shiver to run down the auburn's spine. "You'll see," he said as he suddenly realized that he didn't even have any lube to help prepare the Italian.

Verdammt, he growled in his mind, clearly not happy that their fun had to end so soon. He was rather angered that right now, when they were so close to the end, that he realized this fact. He wanted to hear the auburn's moans and groans before he felt the real thing. Much to his dismay, it wasn't going to be. Either way, he would be able to give him what the blonde wanted to give, so that reassured him a bit.

Italy realized that Ludwig had suddenly stopped, and couldn't help but be curious.

"V-ve," he suddenly began, looking up at the muscular male as an adorable, oblivious look began to slowly return to his face, "is something wrong?"

"Nein," Ludwig said as the grin on his face faintly decreased. "I just can't prepare you."

"Prepare me for what?" Feliciano asked, not knowing what he meant.

"You'll see soon enough," the blonde said as his grin increased again. Without a sort of warning, he grabbed the other's vital regions, and began to rub his thumb over its tip. "Just calm down. It'll be fine."

Feliciano gasped loudly at the unfamiliar feel of the other's cold skin wrapped around...there. Was this what he had talked about? But..why had he forced his legs to spread? It was confusing. As he felt the hand suddenly begin to move up and down his vital regions, pumping, The Italian struggled to stop his body from arching back as it suddenly began to slide down to a position in-between sitting and laying down.

Moans escaped loudly from him as he felt the pumps continue. In a matter of seconds, much due to him being a virgin, pre-cum began to spew from the tip of the auburn's member. This pleased the vampire greatly. Suddenly, he let go as he decided it would be best to end it all soon.

Without telling the other, Ludwig slowly grabbed his member, which was longer and much harder than the other's, and aimed it for its destination; inside the Italian.

"This will hurt a little," Ludwig said. Without waiting for a reply, he managed to get his vital regions inside him, becoming one.

Feliciano's eyes widened suddenly from the pain before they closed tightly as his body arched more, a loud and long moan coming from him. This didn't bother Ludwig at all as he let his hand fall back away from his member before they both suddenly came to Feliciano's hips.

As Feliciano tried to catch his breath, he suddenly felt the other begin to thrust. It was a decent pace, but it still put him through pain, on top of pleasure. Another moan.

Ludwig began thrusting again and again, trying to find the other's 'second' weak point. Eventually, he did, which caused the auburn to respond loudly. This was tiring for the German, but he didn't care. Quickly, he began to thrust at the said point over and over again, at some points increasing his speed.

Feliciano struggled to gain any air as constant moans, groans, yelps and gasps escaped from him whenever they had the chance. He was extremely close, yet he had some sort of feeling that this was too early. He had to hold himself back. However, he didn't know how long he could.

The blonde was close as well. Definitely not as close as the Italian was, but still close. He would be able to last longer.

As he continued to thrust, he suddenly increased his speed again. It was probably the fastest he could go, but that didn't matter to him.

The human's moans increased tenfold as he felt his fingers touch each other between the sheets they clenched over. "L-L-Ludwig!" he stuttered loudly, struggling to speak through the pains and pleasures soaring through him. "I-I!" He couldn't even figure out how to explain it.

Ludwig had an idea of what he was saying, but wasn't going to stop. In reply, he suddenly said "I-I'm close..." with far less struggle than Feliciano. Before he could say anything else, he heard a loud orgasm come from the Italian as cum suddenly sprayed out of his member's tip, splatting onto the other's stomach. This didn't stop the vampire, though. He continued to thrust, hands clenching over the other's tan hips before he too was able to find his release inside him. Slowly, he brought himself to lay down on top of the other, keeping them together.

Honestly, he was a little surprised himself that he had been able to release while as a vampire. The vampire were basically like the undead, so cells wouldn't be created. Did that include-This didn't matter. What mattered was that their time together had ended up to be far greater than they both ever expected through their years as friends beforehand.


	12. Chapter 11

**All right, this is what I have to be the last chapter of this series. I had been thinking for some months if I wanted to continue this arc I added in to this chapter, and have it into a completely different story, yet still holding the romance elements of Gerita and some other pairings. Leave me some reviews and ideas if you wish to see this, anything similar, or anything else of the sort. ^.^**

* * *

Lovino was beginning to become impatient with how long it was taking to get to Ludwig's home. It was so annoying and it felt like it would be hours before he and Sebastian could save their brother. With an enraged look in his hazel eyes, he held his phone to his ear as he walked through the labyrinth the two were stuck in. I twas nice to have Kiku as help, but...

"God, how the hell can you stay so damned calm while walking ten fucking miles nonstop?" Lovino's voice clearly showed how impatient and angered he was getting, which had caused Sebastian to increase the distance between them.

"Please, calm down, Lovino-kun," Kiku said from the other line. "you're over-exaggerating."

"Like hell I am," he replied, his anger increasing. "We're trying to save my fratello, who is going to be killed by a fucking Vampiro!"

A sigh was heard, yet wasn't as clear as it would be in person, much due to the reception from the phone.

"Lovino-kun, I don't think Ludwig-san would do such a thing to-"

"I don't give a damn what you think," the southern Italian roared as he suddenly stopped walking. "I just want my fratello safe and away from that bastard!"

Sebastian came to a halt behind him in surprise after Lovino yelled to the Japanese male on the other line. "L-Lovino." He was speechless, yet now he couldn't help but be curious about something.

"Lovino," he began, "why is it that you hate Ludwig so much? He hasn't done anything to hurt you, from what I know, so..." He trailed off, resulting in a silence between all of them.

After the silence had continued on for some time, the Japanese male began to speak again. "I cannot help but wonder myself why you hate him so much, Lovino-kun."

He rolled his eyes. "Why should you two know? Besides, we need to worry about Fratello's stupid ass!"

"But, haven't you been jealous of-"

"Would you shut the fuck up, already, Sebastian!?" Lovino's face was red with annoyance, his curl twitching in the process.

The Seborghini suddenly stiffened, his light hazel eyes widened in shock.

"Sorry..."

Lovino let out a loud sigh, shaking his head before mumbling something under his breath. The light brunette couldn't figure out what he was saying but he had a feeling that it wasn't any apology. Since the southern Italian was known for never apologizing for anything, even when he knew he was at fault, it would come as to no surprise if he changed the subject or just didn't apologize while continuing on with the subject they had beforehand. It seemed like the only one whom could understand him was, Antonio, a man known to be a flirt with girls – as well as a pedophile – yet always acted so kind around the brunette.

"You should apologize to him," said Kiku, his voice surprisingly rather calm and collected.

A low growl came from Lovino, clearly not happy that he was being forced to apologize. Why should he apologize? He felt bad for what he did, yes, but now wasn't the time to be talking about random things. His brother was in danger, and he had wasted more than enough time, and they couldn't waste any more of it if they wanted Feli alive.

"Lovino-kun," Kiku said, his voice gaining a faint serious sort of tone.

"Alright, alright, fine," he said in an annoyed tone before turning his head to his brother. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Lovino. I forgive you."

"There. Happy, Kiku?"

"Hai," he said simply.

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" the southern Italian asked, immediately changing the subject.

"You only need to walk forward at least eighty or so yards before heading for your right and walk a hundred-and-twenty yards. Ludwig-san's would be in view by then."

The dark brunette let out a loud sigh of relief when he heard how short a distance they were to saving his brother. "Thank Dio!" he yelled, a wide smile coming to his face. "Hold on, Feliciano!" And with that, he quickly closed his phone, resulting in him practically hanging up on Kiku as he threw it behind him and began running.

Sebastian, unfortunately, hadn't heard the directions given out. All he knew was that it involved getting to the German male's home. They have to be close, or his eldest brother wouldn't have had such a reaction. Before it hit the ground, the lighter brunette managed to catch his brother's phone in the nick of time.

"Fratello," the Seborghini yelled out as his grip tightened over the phone, "wait!" Quickly, he began to run after him.

"I'm not stopping even if I found the tomato bastard tied up to a tree by his feet," Lovino yelled out, his odd humor showing as he continued to run. There was no way he was going to stop.

A figure watched the two from the shadows, eyes crimson as his short, strawberry blonde bangs tried to cover them. He didn't find them too intriguing to meet, yet he felt like there was a connection between them and his somewhat recent victim. It was strange, but he wanted to figure out why they were connected. Maybe it was his mind just messing with him? Was he just that desperate for a proper drink? It had been a while past two months since his last, so that could be it. He struggled against himself, but, to his disappointment, his instincts won. He decided to follow the two in hopes he would find something interesting and hopefully a new victim to feast on.

The dark brunette continued to run, every several seconds attempting to increase his speed. He wasn't going to waste any more time. He was going to save his brother. And when he does, he will make sure the German potato bastard never comes near him again. He couldn't let him put Feliciano's life at risk any longer. He was the auburn's older brother, and had to take care of him and Sebastian both ever since their grandfather had passed away away when what seemed like an eternity ago.

"Lo-Lovino!" Sebastian yelled, struggling to keep up with his brother, "Slow down!"

"No way in hell, Sebastian!" the southern Italian yelled, not seeming to be tired in the slightest. "The last thing we need to do is waste time that can be used to save Feliciano from that damned potato bastardo!"

The light brunette struggled to keep to with his older brother as he tried in vain to increase his speed. With it being rather late, and they hadn't slept yet, he questioned how the dark brunette stored enough energy to run so fast. Sweat ran down the sides of his face, some falling down his bangs as he eventually was unable to continue. Eventually, his sped quickly ceased as he felt painful stings at his calves.

The figure within the shadows saw this and a wide grin came to his face. Although he was a pure-blood, the time sine he had any blood had made him greatly desperate. He wouldn't care if he turned another victim without realizing it, he was yearning for blood.

Nothing was going to stop him.

Slowly, he began to walk out of the shadow he had been used to for so long, seeing the Seborghini fall to his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. Fighting to hold a steady breathing pattern as Sebastian's scent came to his nose, he quietly walked closer to him as his eyes thankfully lost their intimidating glow.

The light auburn heard the sound of rustling grass, and quickly brought himself to his feet as he turned around almost immediately, light hazel eyes widened in faint shock.

"W-who are you!?" his body shook slightly as he looked at the odd make. Never had he seen him before, and never had he known someone was following him.

The strawberry blonde-haired male looked at Sebastian, holding back a laugh at his reaction.

With a smile, he said "Calm down, kind sir," in a thick, Romanian accent.

"Who are you!?" Sebastian repeated, sounding more frightened than previously.

"Please sir, calm down," he said in as calm of a tone as he could, hoping to convince the other to calm down. He looked straight in his eyes, not wanting to waste any time. He was going to get what he needed, and nothing was going to stop him. At least, he hopped.

With as much as a warning, the emotion in the Seborghini's eyes seemed to begin to fade. He couldn't figure out why or how. On top of this, it seemed like he was becoming unable to even move his body.

What's going on!? He thought, greatly scared of what was happening to him. Why was it that he was unable to move? Was it because of the man?

A small, irritated frown came to the Romanian's face, which was extremely pale, before he forced the smile to come back.

"There's no need to fret," he said, the calm tone in his voice faintly becoming more hypnotic with each syllable.

Sebastian could already feel himself losing to the hypnotic tone in his voice. He was struggling and struggling with his might to stay conscious of what was going on, yet was failing.

"My name is Vladimir Vasilescu," he said, not caring about the tone in his voice. "There really isn't a need to be scared, sir. All I need is a simple drink, and I'll be on my way." It was clear he wasn't too concerned about Sebastian in general. He already was close to losing all thoughts. It was far too quick compared to the man from before, whom took exactly a half an hour to break.

The Seborghini suddenly became unable to even thing on his own at this point, His body just stood there, eyes holding no sort of emotion as he stared forward.

A chuckle escaped from Vladimir as the scent of Sebastian's blood caused him to lose control over himself. As his eyes became a glowing crimson, he walked closer to the light brunette. It was at this point, a faint yell, "Sebastian!" sounded from some while away. He didn't care, though. In seconds, he was only a few simple centimeters from the light hazel-eyed male's tan neck. The smell of blood was intoxicating, and he wasn't going to waste any more time.

Without a warning, he grabbed him by the wrists, and punned him to the nearest tree, bringing his hands level with his head. Not waiting for any possible reaction, he brought his head closer, mouth opening to reveal enlarged fangs. In milliseconds, they penetrated the skin, and dug through the muscle just below his jugular artery. If either of his fangs hit it, he would have had no choice but to have turned him to keep him alive.

Just before the fangs ripped easily through the skin on his neck, Sebastian had begun to gain his senses. It would have taken him at least ten minutes alone to break free if it weren't for the sudden pain that shot through his entire body at incredible speed. The pain overcame him, resulting in his eyes to gain a look that showed the shock going through him as he let out a harsh scream.

Lovino heard the scream, causing his eyes to widen greatly as the hairs on the back of his more tanned neck stood up. Immediately, his head turned to the direction the scream came from. It had to be Sebastian. This possibility made him wonder just why he had screamed. Not even worrying about what could be happening, he turned his entire body to the direction of the now dimming screams of his brother, and began running. He didn't even care if he had been running all of this time, he needed to keep his family safe. If that meant running into danger, so be it!

Sebastian was scared out of his wits as he felt his blood quickly leaving hm from his neck, draining him of life. He needed to hurry somehow and get away, or he would likely end up dead. Without a warning, he began to struggle against Vladimir. Despite his attempts, and the fact that his appearance did not show just how strong he could be due to a slender frame, he just couldn't get away. His hands clenched tightly as he tried to bring his knee up to hit him between the legs, but the losing of blood was already taking a terrible affect on him. He was losing strength and consciousness.

Lovino, help me! He wanted to yell, but he couldn't sum up the energy to do so. If he came out alive after this, he would have to save his energy to stay conscious.

Vladimir's eyes glowed brightly in the darkness as he tasted the thick red liquid run into his mouth and down his throat with each loud swallow. Oh, how he loved it. He wanted to take all of the man's blood, but he didn't want a rampage of humans screaming like mad as they tried to find him and kill him. He had to make sure he stayed alive.

Seconds went by as Lovino continued to run, trying to find Sebastian. Unfortunately, with no sound to lead him, he was stuck, wandering in what seemed like a never-ending maze.

What kind of brother was he? First, Feliciano had gone to Ludwig's, whom is a vampire, and now his youngest brother was nowhere to be found, most likely being attacked. He couldn't protect one without putting the other in danger, it seemed.

What can he do if he couldn't protect his family? To him, he couldn't do anything. But, he had to help them somehow. Hands clenching, he continued to run, hoping he would find his youngest brother.

"Sebastian!" he yelled out.

No response.

"Sebastian!" he yelled again, "where the hell are you!?"

"F-fratello," Sebastian muttered as he heard the yells of his brother. Honestly, he was a bit surprised to hear him looking for him when the dark brunette seemed so concerned for Feliciano.

The faint mutter from the light auburn let Vladimir know that he was still alive. Thank goodness, he thought before he finally began to pull away. Slowly, he brought his head away from the Seborghini's neck, extracting his fangs from the injuries as he brought himself to look at the weak male.

Hazel met crimson, one set in faint, falling shock while the other held...sadness and sympathy. The Seborghini was surprised by the increasing apologetic look in the dimming crimson orbs. A look of yearning was just barely visible, yet wasn't for anything dark. It was a yearning for help.

Help? Why would a vampire want help from a human? Unfortunately, the thought never came to the light brunette's mind as he suddenly lost all consciousness, falling to the ground.

Vladimir caught him just before his face landed on the grassy surface. With a frown on his face, he light sat him down, making sure his upper body leaned onto the tree he had pinned him to. He looked down at the sight as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He needed to run. He needed to make sure no human caught him. Much to his disbelief, 'It' began to try and take control of him once more. Two months had really taken a toll on him, and it showed as he struggled with himself to not kill the male right then and there, draining of his blood until there was nothing left within his body. He couldn't, though. He promised his sister, whom he questioned as normal -she wasn't truly normal, though, since she goes crazy/excited over seeing two males together- that he wouldn't kill any humans. It was terrible enough he was having that one man hide the fact that he had turned him.

He needed to get away. The smell of blood was corrupting his instincts even more.

"Sebastian!" Lovino's yell was far closer than before, a tone of fright clear.

I can't let him see me!

Immediately, the strawberry blonde male ran from the scene, leaving the Seborghini behind as he very slowly began gaining some consciousness.

Lovino was, in some time, able to find his brother, which greatly relieved him...for a moment. When he caught sight of the blood coming from his neck as well as its faint yet terrible stench, his eyes widened tremendously in shock.

"Sebastian!" The southern Italian ran to him, almost immediately falling to his knees as he brought himself to his brother's side.

He heard the Italian fall next to him, which had quickly surprised him for a moment and somehow increase his consciousness by a tad. He turned his head, light hazel eyes faintly beginning to gain the emotion Vladimir's mesmerizing voice had taken before as his sight began to slowly focus.

"Fratello?" he muttered.

"Sebastian, don't you dare die on me or I swear I'll bring you back and kill you myself!"

A faint smile came to the Seborghini's face. "You came to help me..."

"Of course I did, you dumbass. I'm your brother, for God's sake!"

"But...you usually act like..." Sebastian's voice began to trail off as more blood fell from his neck, affecting his consciousness yet again.

Lovino caught sight of the bleeding again, and he quickly began to rip his jacket sleeve with his fingers and teeth as support in attempt to create some sort of bandage. When a large portion of fabric had finally been taken away from the now ruined jacket sleeve, he took no time before wrapping the fabric around his brother's neck.

He didn't know exactly why, but he felt like Kiku needed to know what had happened. Besides, he was the one that had really let them know that Ludwig was a vampire. Well, it was actually a hunch, but still.

Quickly, he brought his hand to one of his pockets, only to find that his phone wasn't there. Sebastian caught sight of this and slowly, ever so slowly, managed to bring his hand up to his brother's face. Somehow, he had the phone in his hand the entire time.

"How in the hell did you get that!?" the dark brunette asked.

"You threw it while you were running to save Feliciano," Sebastian said, his voice low, showing his older brother just how weak of a state he was in.

Lovino sighed, taking the cellular device from the other's hand. "Grazie."

The light auburn smiled. "Don't mention it."

Lovino didn't say anything to his brother after that. He only opened his phone and dialed Kiku's number.

He waited a few seconds.

Kiku's ring-tone. He thought he was hearing an echo, though.

Wait, an echo? How could that be possible, especially here?

Rustled footsteps through the grass were faint, yet still able to be heard. They were getting closer, and the echo was becoming even louder. How was this possible? Quickly, Lovino turned around and brought himself to his feet, holding his phone to his ear as the ring-tone continued to sound.

The echo was becoming louder and louder still. The Italian wondered how it could be occurring. Was he hallucinating due to lack of sleep?

He wasn't.

A figure suddenly ran out of the near shadows, his hair short and black in color. Breathing heavily, the person came to a halt, placing one hand on his knee as the other held a phone. The person's brown eyes looked at the tiny glowing screen before pressing a button, ceasing the two counters of ringing simultaneously. Still trying to catch his breath, the male said something under his breath in a rather low, yet calm tone.

"Kiku!" Lovino was rather surprised to see the Japanese male. "How did you get here!?"

Kiku looked away from his phone, placing it within his pocket, and brought his eyes to the southern Italian. "I thought that I had said I would come to find you and help?" he said, his thick Japanese accent making it hard to understand him at some words.

"I...don't remember. You probably said it when I had hung up on you," replied Lovino.

"Well, I do believe I did, and I would much rather not want to take that long run back. It was a great pain for me to go through."

Lovino gave a shrug, unsure of what to say at this point. That is, until, Kiku caught sight of Sebastian.

Brown irises widened significantly before he asked 'What happened to him!?"

"A...vampire attacked me," the Seborghini managed to say.

"Was it the potato bastard!?"

"Lovino-kun!" Kiku scolded.

The southern Italian let out a small growl.

"No. It wasn't him. He was skinnier, that is all I know. I couldn't see his face or hair rather well," Sebastian said.

Kiku began to question just who the person could be. Despite that, he still questioned why Lovino thought Ludwig was the one that attacked Sebastian. Did he hate him that much? Why? Last time he had checked, the German had done nothing wrong...well, aside from his country having been controlled by an over-powering Austrian during World War II, but the past shouldn't be the reason to judge the present. So, why? It was rather confusing.

Then again, how could vampires be around in the first place if they are meant to be in fantasies? How did this even start? It was a confusing matter. Had they been around this entire time? There were legends and such of real people undergoing "Vampirisms", yet those were all legends, right?

Little did any of them, the turned, the dead, and the living, know of the vow that had begun it all.

A Vow in Blood. It started everything. From the beginning to the end. Humans give their blood to demons in return for immortality, yet there were side-effects that these mere fools of mortals do not realize of. Living for too long while within the deal will slowly lead to insanity.

The only way one whom is turned by one of these fools to not follow the same fate if to kill their turner with a stake to the heart. That is the only way it can be stopped from being passed down by each vampire's, whether "Pure" or turned, "child" whom they turn themselves.


End file.
